I found you
by AliceUchihaLockwood
Summary: A week passed after the fight against Maximus, Alice had regained all her strength, but after revealing to the young inventor she had to go, the problems threaten them. Can Alice go back until it's late? Sequel to cross roads
1. Shelbourne

**A/N: Ok, this is Crossed Roads sequel. Sounds stupid make a crossover sequel, right? ****Anyways here we go**

* * *

8 days passed since the battle with Maximus, Alice was already had recovered fully from her injuries, and her powers were back to the maximum, her crazy friends with Cassie and Cal had gotten into several problems with them to do stupid and partly disgusting challenges. Now she was in her room resting and looking at the ceiling, was happy to have become part of the Lockwood family, and very happy to get well along with her new best friend... but there were two things that bothered her...

—Oh God, this is bad, I wonder how will it tell... and to top, I can't off that damn half-meter rat of my head... estúpido idiota...

* * *

**_* three days earlier... *_**

**_Flint was walking through the cloudless sky of the town of Swallow Falls, had a huge smile on his face, he could not stop looking at the sky and think that it would be very good with the young girl, but all went to hell when a tedious voice marking problems appeared, then Flint smile disappeared:_**

**_—Why are you so happy stupid?_**

**_It was Albert Shelbourne, the Mayor of Swallow Falls, a selfish bastard, insolent, arrogant, stupid dwarf, cockroach and all the bad things that could happen to anyone, it was the deceased that the factory has burnt down and many people had died, since the old boiler exploded, attributing to it the guilt for the death of the mother of Flint, as well as the murder of the parents of Brent and the death of Marlene._**

**_—Idiot, why are you so happy?_**

**_—Please let me alone..._**

**_—Would and should do it stupid? Perhaps do you want to run with your MOM? Oh, wait, you cannot, because she is already dead, and your father is a useless, just like you and your mother_**

**_Flint pressed his fists vigorously, he didn't know if run away and give the reason for Shelbourne or stay there standing and continue to hear him about how useless that was his family... and then not knowing if it was sheer luck or a bad fortune, heard a female voice that came out crying out of nowhere:_**

**_—Hey you, don't talk him thus to Flint!_**

**_—Who are you stupid girl?_**

**_—At first, my name is Alice, second Flint is my best friend, and in third stupid girl you're fucking mother_**

**_—Don't talk to me in that way stupid!_**

**_—Who is the stupid, you or I?_**

**_—You not me speak so damn girl_**

**_—Shut up stupid_**

**_—Runny doorbell_**

**_—Idiot ill hairstyle_**

**_—Cerda_**

**_—Half a meter cockroach_**

**_—Shit bitch_**

**_—Sewer vermin..._**

**_Both attracted the attention of the public, including Elias, were in a contest of insults, and with each insult looked more and more closely, to the point that Alice was on Shelbourne, the gaze of both gave off sparks of hatred, until their faces were glued. Alice snarled like Shelbourne, the gaze of both did not change of address for a long time, then Alice put straight without looking at it, both closed their eyes and looked elsewhere, as a sure sign of mutual hatred. Then she went, there was a strong whisper on all sides, and Elias was with jaw hanging, since it was the first time in a long time that someone dared to speak thus to Shelbourne. He broke through the crowd and was cursing between teeth_**

**_(Ref: S= Shelbourne. A= Alice. 2 = both)_**

**_S: — stupid girl_**

**_A: —Two-legged rat_**

**_S: —Darn girl_**

**_A: —Motherfucker_**

**_S: —Curse girl_**

**_A: —Half-meter cockroach_**

**_S: —I swear that if you talk to me as well_**

**_A: —If you talk to him as well_**

**_S: —I'll make you hash_**

**_A: —I gonna kill you_**

**_S: —Because no one_**

**_A: —Absolutely nobody_**

**_2: —Tell me in that way!_**

**_A: —And if it repeats that_**

**_S: —Are going to suffer because I will give you where most hurts_**

**_A: —I will undertake to get into a strong agony_**

**_2: —I SWEAR TO ME I WILL AVENGE! IT'S A PROMISE! -said the two on their side while they raised their triumphal arms to heaven, Flint looked very scared-Alice_**

**_* End flashback *_**

* * *

—Maldita rata de dos patas te odio más que el gordo de Brent... but this goes seriously... how tell Flint without hurting him...?

The young woman was worried about that, then thought that it would be better than things simply "pass", while in another part of the island, a man was among the shadows assembling a plan... four people they were with him sitting at a table, the man was at one end, while the four were distributed to the sides of the table...

—Well... soon I shall begin my vengeance toward Lockwood...

—But... —intervened a voice wavering —what about Alice?

—I will undertake to me she then Brent

—I will not be disrespectful —continued Brent —but perhaps not you should get with it... because it overestimates to nerd, and even kicked back an alien more stronger than her.

—Hahahahaha do not make me laugh, she will not be a problem.

Brent swallowed, he really knew that bad idea would be to pissed to Alice, doing damage to Flint, and the man really had a middle brain, if he had seen only it, not would be arming this crazy plan... The problems were ahead...

* * *

**A/N: Ok, first chapter.**

**I don't own Cwacom or Naruto (Sadly)**

**Cassie isn't mine, her owner is Abnormal1000**

**I just own Alice**


	2. Goodbye

The next afternoon was quiet, a nice sunset stood over them, Alice looked with eyes illuminated stars, partly in a curious way, Steve was on it, and Flint next.

—For which you look to sky in this way? —asked Flint

—I don't know... Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and all the things you do... —singing in low voice

—What are singing?

—Yellow...

—Is another British band?

—Coldplay, my favorite, and followed by Keane and Maroon 5... :3

Flint just smiled, ever brought him more curious that British band, Alice always tends to sing them at a random time, and maybe time should learn even a few, Cal and Cassie appeared from nowhere, with would a... chicken?

—No... it's not what I'm thinking... —Alice said something taken from wave

—Yes, if it is... or you imitate a chicken or you do something else stupid —said Cal

—How I hate you...

Taking a deep breath and trying not to lose patience, took a position of a hen and began to imitate everything that is made, people looked funny, while it was not for nothing that way... a while later a Meteor entering the atmosphere again, Alice looked at that, he quickly calculated that that would fall in the forest, not far from the town.

When it hit land, a cloud of dust from afar with a shock wave, was as soon as he disappeared that, everyone was running to see what had landed.

Everyone was surprised to see that it was a spaceship in the shape of sphere, was black, with a glass door, Ruby polarized, and below it there was a logo of a real house or something as well. Opened the door down, and a lot of fog came out from the inside, to be empty, with a seat of black tapestry with blue lines, leaving all very confused. Flint, Cassie and lime were confused by that, except for Alice... Flint asked:

—Why is there a ship without crew? Be perhaps planning to confuse us or something? Alice...

The young man looked at the girl, she was with her head down, everyone looked with curiosity to Alice, she said discouraged:

—Flint... that ship... is mine... I got to go...

—What...? —asked the confused young man

—So... I have a test that I take to ascend grade... apart from princess am learning ninjutsu to improve my skills, and the exam should I take is for that...

—Why you said anything before...? —asked discouraged young

—Didn't want to break your heart... that's... sorry...

Flint was something sad, Alice was willing to move toward the ship and leave, young stopped it a few seconds and it ran quickly along with Cassie back to the village, in a matter of moments they returned, Cassie passed him a photo of the 3 making a silly grin, and the young man since he had nothing... well, gave her two of his t-shirts; the red and the blue. She gave them a hug with a few tears in her eyes, a smile was on the face of the young woman, before leaving once again, Flint asked:

—Alice... are going to come back?

—When you need it most and least expect it... I'll be there to help you.

Flint didn't understand that, the young girl entered to the spaceship, which began to soar without closing even the door, the young man and the two children looked at the girl, who had watery eyes like Flint, finally the door closed and the girl left, disappearing among the numerous stars.

Everyone left, Cal, Cassie, and Flint were somewhat discouraged to their homes again.

Meanwhile, Alice was thinking about things as she looked toward the vast void of darkness; she was thinking about a gift for Flint, taking into account of not missing too for his birthday, she wanted to give him something special...

—Well... missing not long for the birthday of Flint, I think what give... —said she, looked at her necklace and had a lightning idea —I know, why not give him a bracelet of gold... and with more reason something like this... lol, I have a gift for it, and I have to work fast and return to that day... I promise! —ended her disappearing behind a star

Back on Earth, the young Lockwood came to his house, expected to not be with Tim for not ask about Alice, came out on the wrong side, the man was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper of the day, when he saw Flint, asked him exactly what he didn't want to listen:

—Hello son, where is Alice?

Sighing heavily, he told his dad what happened a few minutes ago, the man was visibly sad by the abandonment of his new family, but once the young man has told him what she said, he understood that, she would return soon, in time undefined but soon, and if it is that you really wanted to it would make it nearly impossible to return until he gave... The young man was happy to hear that, and then said:

—Dad... I'll go to visit mom for a moment, see you later...

—Okay, skipper, take care.

Flint smiled and left through the front door, not realizing that problems lurked to him... in a dark place, the same man from the last time was laughing malignantly.

—Now that silly girl isn't on the island, I can do what I want with Lockwood, and more to take revenge, snatching her beloved inventor.

* * *

Flint was in the cemetery, watering a few flowers around the grave of his mother, a couple days ago, he and Alice had planted a few roses around the grave, as a sign of disrespect by the girl. Once he finished, let the shower head on one side and began to think a little, a mild wind lifted his lab coat to one side, giving the effect of one layer, and then a sound frightened him.

The young man frantically turned around, looking for where had arrived that... There was nothing. Shaking, he started breathing hard, trying to restore calm, another sound frightened it again, looking for quickly with the view, it found nothing again, and beginning to go away... it was the beginning of the real problems

* * *

**N/A: The troubles begin... to Flint**


	3. Kidnapped

**N/A: Problems in 3... 2... 1...**

The young man was walking, more and more quickly. For some reason he was feeling that someone followed him, without knowing why, knew only what... by tightening the march, he was going to run out, then a person with the covered face appeared of shadows, scaring him. He wanted to seize it, but fear that this felt did react more quickly, and went in the opposite direction, meeting with another person dressed the same way, again leaving off to one side, ran as if Maximus wanted to kill him again, ran the quickest that could. The other two it was pursuing him, a third person appeared in the same way, and fast acting, Flint dodged it, managing to get on main street.

_—A few streets more and I'll be safe..._ —thought the young man —_Just a little more..._

Brent stood at one side of the entrance to an alley, Flint managed to lose their pursuers by several times, and until they realize, was towards the blond and said very upset:

—Brent, I know that we not get along well, and that Alice kicked you're ass and all that, but this can be a life or death situation, and I need that please me hide for a while... Please...

The blond was thinking for several seconds, becoming a hallmark of "okay", he told Flint to hide in an empty trash can, without thinking less than 3 seconds, it went and until Brent put the lid, the young inventor thanked him...

In that dark space inside, Flint could hear his heart booming inside, and his very troubled breathing, heard steps, several steps, then a few whispers, then was hit by the metal edge... they knew that he had hidden there, the young man hit him several times on all sides and the last, he had lost consciousness...

They didn't know that they had been discovered...

* * *

*** Flint's POV ***

—_Ugh... where... where... am I...? But what-_

I had awakened in a place completely unknown to me, the floor was stone, a few skylights entered by walls, was day... how long have been unconscious? The place was completely empty, I looked at my surroundings, and I tried to move, but I discovered that my arms were tied together, and I was tied to a central pillar, my legs were also tied together, it was tied on the floor, I tried to ask for help, but it was useless, they are people who have been, they gagged me with a tape, and with every second that passed I was despairing about more and more, was frantic and scared... then some people came.

They were the three people who were chasing me, this time without the masks were a woman with brown hair and green eyes, the other was Joe Towne and another was a man with black hair and green eyes, Brent had appeared from nowhere... seeing guilt in his eyes... I understood that he didn't want to do it, as all of them. What they do if they don't want to?

—Finally you've awakened, stupid. —said a voice

Shelbourne was standing in front of me, I looked with fear, I could not defend myself, the man held a knife on my neck, I all I wanted to do was escape... my eyes were open as dishes while I was "trying" to escape, edge was so close to me that I could feel the ice edge of the blade on my neck, breathing became more difficult as it approached, tell me girl, but I was crying, Shelbourne was more dangerous than Maximus or the same demon, a psychopath, then said:

—You know, I can kill you now, through this blade neck. Fast, easy and without suffering. But I prefer to do a slow and silent —so he said away the sheet of my neck, reassuring me a bit —you're lucky that I won't torture you, just want you to disappear, until you destroy the town with any of your inventions.

He turned away to walk, the four followed it up a staircase going up, Brent took me a last look before you leave me,

I could perceive the guilt in his eyes. I tried to free myself again, but was useless for the purpose and within, then was afraid, I was alone, no one who help me... and the worst, this time Alice was not to help me...

—Mom... —thought

Then I closed my eyes and I tried to sleep... but my stomach started to growl of hunger... then I understood Shelbourne plan... in fact, I needed Alice again, or but... would be my end...

* * *

***Earlier* *Tim POV***

—Flint!

I was getting ready to go to turn night at the bait shop, for some reason I felt a crack in my heart, as if it were had passed him something bad to him. I was drinking coffee when I felt that, dropping my cup on the floor, shattering on the floor, I felt my heavy heart... They had spent as 60 minutes since Flint left, should have returned half an hour ago, I don't feel this unless something bad happened... then I went to the laboratory to see if it had not come while he was busy... No, Flint warns me in any case...

I went to the lab to make sure that Flint was or was not there, very nervous by it... and didn't want to lose it even, I played chime. Nothing.

—Flint, are you there? —There was no answer —son! Are you listening to me? —no response

I felt my heart speed up more, and my breathing becoming heavy, my chest was pressed for some reason, had this horrible feeling that something bad was happening at that time, was something I had not felt in a long time, didn't know why he felt death hovering back by my family...

I went to the police station to tell Earl of Flint, worried, I went and he greeted me calmly, but he was concerned when he saw me rather pale.

—Mr. Lockwood. What's Wrong?

—Earl, I need you seek to Flint, please. I don't know why but I have the bad feeling that something bad happened to my son, and I need to find it to make sure...

—Does how much disappeared?

—For more than one hour, and only went to the cemetery a few minutes, you should already have returned. Never does it take more than 20 minutes to go and return...

—Safer feel if we look for it?

—Please... He is my only son, and now that Alice was... I don't wanna think something bad happened to him...

Earl accepted, and they were instructed to look for my son, he told me that he return home to reassure me, and as you will find it. I gave me a bathroom with hot water to get the nerves and tension, I prepared a tea, and I tried to rest... three hours of anguish later, I received a call from Earl, saying that they found no trace of Flint, as if the Earth had swallowed it.

—Sorry Mr. but... we haven't found traces of his son in three hours, and it's getting late. Tomorrow, we will resume the search. Have good night.

I felt a sea of trouble closing my throat, I felt fear for losing my only son. I returned to prepare a cup of tea, at the end I decided to stay at home just in case, and before I go to sleep, I went to see back to the laboratory... but again nothing... so I went directly to the House to sleep again. I could hardly get to sleep, but in the end I managed to do it...

I dreamed of being in a place, completely blank, only I was... then I felt a pair of warm hands on my back, and then a head leaning on my back, I knew who it was, I wanted to turn me over and give her a hug, but it couldn't, as if I were paralyzed, hands and head they took off my back, and the person who was behind me, turned and hugged me, I also hugged her...

—F-Fran...

**_—Don't worry Tim... will take care of good Flint... -_** She told me

When I woke up I was in the room, it was already daylight, she was taking care of my son... was returned to Flint lab to find out if chance had not arrived home, but no, he had not appeared. I called Earl again, but said that they had found no traces of it still.

Alice had to return and fast...

* * *

**A/N: Since the next chapter the crossover begins. Alice know something is wrong, but the troubles want to start to she too... ****See ya XD**


	4. Concern

**A/N: Here the crossover begins**

* * *

***Normal POV***

A girl with a blue shirt, black pants, shoes ninja, a sword on her back and a band with a metal plate with a leaf symbol, stood with a blond boy with marks of Fox on the cheeks, blue eyes, Orange jacket with pants of the same color, the same band that the young man in the front, a pink-haired girl with long hair wearing a dress of the same color, using the band over her head, and a Jet black boy, with a blue shirt, white shorts and the same band, they had to find a bridge with his sensei hours ago...

—He is late again... —said the pink-haired girl

—Yes, insurance he took the long road again —said the blond again

—Or will it be lost in life's path again... or a black cat —said the young

—Hey Arisū, what you were doing while we were fighting with Zabuza?

—Naruto, not should be meddled to the lives of others. -He said, the girl getting a noogie to the blond in the head

—Sakura-chan, calm down, it was our first A-rank mission and she was doing another thing. We are team after all...

—It was in other things anything else... Besides that I met a guy... well... not so much.

Sakura was illuminated with an eye full of curiosity, but at the same time trying to "conceal", asked she to Alice:

—How was it? Was he good looking as my Sasuke-kun?

The jet-black boy made a "Hmph..." with the comment of the girl, Alice told her a little about Flint, then she realized that she had a premonition that something had happened to her beloved friend. Trying to remove that from her head, thinking it was just her mind, someone appeared:

—Hello everyone

A silver-haired man with a mask appeared, the band on his forehead covering hos left eye, he used a matte green vest, and iron gloves, his look was loose. All with the exception of Alice were angry with him

—Finally get Kakashi-sensei!

—Sorry, I came across a black cat and -

—You took the long route and got lost in the path of life... —said Alice flying in her thoughts

—You know me Arisū-chan —said with a smile —but hey, I came to bring the chūnin exams entry forms, and I think that you will want to enter...

Kakashi looked at the girl, she was not at all concentrated in what he said, seemed worried about something, Alice looked towards the River, wasn't nothing concentrated on something, much intriguing list Ninja, Naruto made it react, alleging that happened nothing, after an explanation, Kakashi went. Like Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, leaving them the option of retiring or participating, which much annoyed the pink-haired girl, Naruto, Sasuke, and Alice grabbed the forms and withdrew, Sakura was unsafe.

Alice started walking very distracted, with the envelope of forms under the arm, it is not removing the malignant chest feeling, knew that something wrong happened with Flint, but did not understand why, the only thing they knew was that he should finish the quick tests and return to Swallow Falls... someone moved between shrubs and trees, then were attacking the girl, who was totally concentrated on what they felt. That mysterious ninja rushed to her with a kunai in one hand, willing to Pierce is her, but to his surprise she disappeared, receiving a strong kick in the stomach, making it fly and crash into a tree trunk.

The young man approached on guard, intending to attack with the sword if it tried to attack again, but to his surprise, this changed form in a cloud of smoke, amazing little girl...

—Iruka-sensei... —she said —what is doing?

—Well, I wanted to measure your skills of fight, it was to see what the chūnin exams. But I think that I didn't have in mind your strength...

—But believe it or not I realized at last second...

—How to last second?

—I'm not very concentrated so to speak. I'm worried about a friend...

Both sat on a bench, she explained to the list of Ninja that instinctive concern toward Flint, and all that had happened in the beginning, expressed what he really felt it did not fit. After a while, Iruka said:

—Well, it seems that really you are worried... but for bad luck you can't go you for entrance exams, and without you, just your team may not enter, so you have to stay with a concern that you don't know if it fits or not.

—So... and each time is really a feeling worse than before...

—You have to calm down, you can just be you who worry others.

—I think that it is true...

—I must go, Kakashi was that asked me to try them for consideration and report, but since you found me out, don't say you to anyone of this

Alice nodded her head and a small smile, the Jōnin disappeared in a puff of smoke, then the smile of the girl disappeared, breathing deeply rose and was walking to her apartment while she looked at the sky, there were a few white clouds by the blue of the sky, while she was trying to get away that awful feeling of fear and concern

She knew something was wrong.

—I have to end with this —said she determined

She was right, Alice needed return, but she didn't know, that was only the beginning of their problems, both for Flint, and her team

* * *

**N/A: The fun begins next XD**


	5. Rock Lee

The next day, team 7 was stepped by the Academy to register for exams, after having met a few thugs who intimidated everyone to not enter, Sasuke, and one of them had engaged in a challenge of kicks and blows, being stopped by a young man wearing a robe of green spandex, heaters Orange ankles, the hirai ate from the village at the waist, hands and wrists were bandaged, had big black eyes, cut hair style Bowl, and large populated eyebrows, surprised widely Sasuke .

Team 7 had withdrawn from the room, while the young man saw how moved away, decided to go after them. When Alice team was leaving he said:

—Hey you, the boy of the pose, wait.

All were turned confused to see the boy, who was on the balcony above, Naruto was surprised, Sakura was frightened a little, Sasuke in a neutral manner, while the eyes of Alice gave off a glow of concern yet.

—What would they be? —asked the arrogant Uchiha

—I want to fight right here and right now —said the young

—Would you like to fight me now? —asked Sasuke again

Quickly the young man fell from there and was placed in front of the team of four, surprising only the jet black boy, pink-haired girl and the blonde boy, while the chestnut could easily predict their movements.

—My name is Rock Lee, and it is good education arise, **Sasuke Uchiha**

—With that, already knew my name

—I want to fight against you, against the heir of that famous genius's ninja clan. Ar do in desires to know where can get my skills... and in addition — said Lee, getting blushed —I love you, Sakura...

He winked an eye on Sakura to her, doing this become crazy, repeating thousands and thousands of times "No" in her mind, Lee began to throw a few kisses, Sakura was dodging in a comic way, Alice was trying to not laugh with the scene, helping her a little away from her thoughts, with the last kiss, she crouched as limbo dancing and strongly hit her head, leaving her with a big bump, then very, but very angry said shouting:

—Disgusting give me those giant eyebrows you have! I don't like your hair so frightening and these tabs give me creeps! I just don't like! I do not ever send a drooling Kiss!

—So do you dislike? You didn't have to be so direct with your hatred, Sakura-chan —said Lee discouraged

_—Sasuke again! Sasuke always! Shit..._

Alice noticed enormous reserves of energy in the muscles of Lee; she knew that Sasuke would be at a disadvantage, even with his Sharingan. This time understood that young was not an ordinary boy, she believed that the Jet would realize his disadvantage, but he was wrong when he said:

—If despite knowing the Uchiha man, yet you want to face me, you give a sample of your ignorance, Guy. I'm going to show you the true value of my name!

—I'm waiting it —he said—. _What luck, I will be able to deal me them face to face with the best Rookie of the Academy, and I can see it, Gai sensei!_

—Wait! —said the blond, surprising everyone —I gonna take care of the populate eyebrows. I shall not will take me or five seconds

—I don't want to fight with you, but with Sasuke

—Naruto-baka —said Alice —not are you seeing that you're at a disadvantage!

—Watch this, Arisū

He looked at Sasuke, who approved the fight, Alice looked at with a mix of "I'm warning" and "you're an idiot, Naruto". The blonde shouted that he was already tired of everyone speaking about Sasuke; Lee was in a pose of fight, in front of him, an arm on his back, arm and one foot behind the other. Naruto quickly attacked him trying to put a front punch, but this easily with a finger deflected Naruto fist, causing almost fall, a rapid movement of this it did skid with the hand, rotating quickly launching a kick to Lee, then:

—Konoha Senpū

Lee got a foot by Naruto's wrist, making him lose balance and turn several times toward the wall, leaving him unconscious. Alice sighed deeply, she warned him that Naruto, but like all the idiots... not ignored.

—He who warns is not traitor, you are not rivals for me —Lee said

_—How strong is the convict_ —thought Sakura

—And the reason is that I am the most powerful rookie village

—_He stopped my kick with a naked hand_ —thought Sasuke —. _That's not a normal ability. I don't know what kind of technique used to do it..._ Seems funny, now, let's do it. —completed the Uchiha

Sakura and Alice looked at the clock; it was less than half an hour to enter. Sakura shouted:

—Sasuke, leave him alone! We have up to 4 to introduce ourselves in the classroom! We only have a half hour!

—Five minutes with me enough! —responded

—_Another idiot, don't know the condition physics Lee..._ —thought Alice —_he has a training just as heavy as me, so perhaps his strength is equal to mine..._

—_Here it comes_ —thought Lee —_I'm sorry, Gai-sensei, I feel it is possible to break the rules; perhaps I forced to use this technique_

Quickly, Lee disappeared, quickly sending a kick about Sasuke, who could hardly dodge the attack, swiftly raising both arms to his side trying to dampen the attack, it was able to give a strong kick in the face of the Uchiha, sending it to bounce a few meters. Sakura was surprised; even she was able to see the attack, unlike Alice, who could follow the fleeting movements of young of green clothing. Sasuke returned to stand upright, as Lee and Alice suspected, this time there was a change radical in the eyes of the young Uchiha; his eyes were red, with two blades in them.

—_Is the Sharingan_ —thought Sakura —_but when...? Why is it in their eyes? And also in two! Haha, Sasuke is the best; he is using the same Kekkei Genkai of Kakashi-sensei... gets to destroy this grotesque!_

—_Is the technique that is, even if it is magic... with this will discover it!_ —thought Sasuke

—The Sharingan is fast enough to see ninjutsu and genjutsu skills, as well as to repel the taijutsu —said Alice —, but when the user's body is not quick enough as his eyes, having them is only a loss of skills...

—What do you mean Arisū-chan?

—See

Of nowhere, Lee launched a powerful and heavy kick to the chin of Sasuke, sending it flying and leaving Sakura impacted...

—I told you —said Alice

—_The Sharingan no has been able to detect it —_thought Sasuke _—what kind of technique is?_

—My specialty is not ninjutsu or genjutsu —Lee said —it is the Kagebuyō, the dance of shadows!

Naruto had just awakened, surprising of that Sasuke was being kicked by the other gennin, and Sasuke was surprised by what Lee said:

—Exactly, what I'm using against you is not more than a simple taijutsu, difficult that it costs you to believe it. It's rumored the Sharingan has all the ability to detect all the techniques, ninjutsu or genjutsu, and it is indisputable that you can easily discern hidden or illusory techniques, requiring the execution of a spell with the hands and the concentration of chakra. But in the case of taijutsu it is different, how said the young lady, however much your Sharingan allows you to see all of my entries, your body is not fast enough to respond to them. Your eyes understand, but your body doesn't move. There is nothing you can do —bands in Lee's arms began to unravel, and continued —: do know one thing? There are two types of powerful people: which are born with the ability and power, and those who are struggling to get it. Your Sharingan has been neglected by your Uchiha blood; you were born with the ability. And it has not been to me forced to get it on my own. And if you think about it, your eyes and my taijutsu are completely incompatible, and with this technique I think try... that effort overcomes talent!

The band had been nailed to the wall by a windlass, making the gennin release Sasuke...:

_**—It is enough, Lee!**_

Sakura and Naruto were surprised having seen a sea turtle talking to Lee, the only one in this entire encounter that wasn't impressed at all, and somehow knowing the predicable of the encounter, it was Alice. Lee fell standing, while the Uchiha had to be stopped by Sakura, Naruto was confused, had lost everything, while he was unconscious...

—Are you okay? —asked frenzy Sakura —is angry really, I can't believe that you have been able to not defend themselves!

—H-has seen me —said Lee with shame

—Lee! You have said a thousand times that this technique is prohibited!

—I'm s-sorry, b-but assure you that it wouldn't use it in its entirety... believe me...

—Great idiot! Don't go out with excuses! Have where is has seen a ninja revealing its secrets in a manner so blatant? You should have already learned that lesson before! You learned?

—Yes Sir...

—It's time to appear Gai-sensei!

In a cloud of smoke over the shell of the tortoise, appeared a man very similar to Lee, just that with list Ninja vest, with a stupid pose said:

—What a beautiful is to be young like you!

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Alice were with the face of WTF? to see the stupid resemblance between the two, type had equally lush eyebrows, same clothes, same attitude, as a strange double... was very afraid. Type smiling, in a tooth appeared a shine.

—Tiny eyebrow —said Sasuke

—Often hair —said Sakura

—Go fronted has... —said Naruto —is the first time I see someone with those eyebrows

—I have seen many strange things, but this is one of the rarest has seen so far... literally it surpasses anything —said Alice

—Don't dare to insult Gai-sensei! —said Lee on the defensive

—Go to fry asparagus to the forest! How you want us to react if don't cease to appear one weirdo after another?! —shouted Naruto

—Quiet all —Gai said, nothing he got punched Lee in the face —: you're an idiot!

Would that surprised everyone, leaving them without understanding what had just happened, surprising even the monkey-princess, who had a Wtf? tic in her face... Gai knelt and said to his pupil:

—I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Lee...

—S-sensei...

Both had emotional tears in his eyes, Lee hugged his sensei also emotive way, everyone was a complete Wtf face? Sasuke couldn't understand how an idiot as Lee managed to defeat him...

—Youth! Divine treasure! —said Gai

—Sensei!

—Don't worry... young people make mistakes...

—Is too good with me, sensei

—As punishment for having started a fight for a forbidden technique, you'll have to pass level, whatever happens...

—Yes Sir!

—And give 500 returns to training camp!

—Yes Sir!

Sakura and Naruto were among them, and Alice just looked at the Jōnin and his student, that relationship which both had was a friendship of long, was a loop of best friends, then the thing she had been away from her mind had returned to her mind: Flint... the girl came you in along with the images in her memory, and that feeling that something bad had happened to her best friend, not realizing that apart from the fact Gai was spoke to them, had appeared after them in a cloud of smoke... while I said that to him and Kakashi knew them as "The eternal rivals", doing that after this, the girl returned to reality...

—50 wins and 49 victories...

—…Because every time they are is a simple game of "Rock, papper, sissors" — said Alice

—What? How do we know that? -said alarmed Gai

—I will not reveal sources...

All were with a face of Wtf? with the comment of Alice, clearing the throat to avoid embarrassment, he said throwing a kunai at the windlass:

—It will be better to return to the classroom

Once Lee was released, began to put bands in their hands, Naruto looked at him, had several bruises and a few points in it, Alice also noticed the hand of the gennin, said goodbye to Gai and Lee said:

—Sasuke, stops to tell you one thing: I have come here just to check my level. And before was lying. I'm afraid to say; the stronger the rookie is on my own team. I come here to defeat him and you are also one of my objectives... is a test! Get the idea! —said this while he went to the room

—Lee! —cried Alice, making this look it —continues as well, the only real power is reached protecting something you love, and if training hard to come further than anyone else. Hopefully one day have a friendly match, I want to know how strong you really are, what do you think?

—Arisū-chan, is excellent I agree to your proposal. If I'm lucky we will face us in these exams

Alice smiled to the motivation of the other, while Sasuke was still upset with himself...

—Next time I will do it pieces...

—Did you see his hands? —asked Naruto

—Yes. I saw them, Naruto-kun —said Alice —, Lee trains to fail every day. The more intensely that a shinobi can. Quiet Sasuke-kun; there are many harsh guys against who fight in this screwed up test, will be a good practice so to kick his ass

Sasuke smiled before the comment of Alice, the idea of facing someone like him, loved him as a Saiyan enjoy fighting with subjects stronger themselves, raised 100% spirit, went to search the classroom 301, meeting with Kakashi:

—Well, I think that all have come

—What does mean? —asked Sakura

—Testing standards specify that you must pass in groups of 3, where 4. If two of you, in other words is not the whole team, can't arise to the test

—Eh? But if told that introduce us to the exam was thing of each... would insinuate that he was lying? —asked the blond

—If you had told them the truth, Naruto and Sasuke would have you hold to introduce yourself, Sakura, but of Arisū I don't think so, and even if you had not wanted to, you would have not been able to refuse to Sasuke. I wanted to be sure that wanted to introduce you to this test on their own. Not please Sasuke... or Naruto

—And if only there were 3 of us, being 4? —asked Alice

—You couldn't able to enter. I wouldn't let you enter, but it hasn't been the case, the four have come with all your desires. I'm proud of my team. You can pass boys —concluded Kakashi

Alice, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura smiled when they saw the doors, with all the desire became the first stage of tests, things would be interesting from there


	6. First Stage: Meetings and tests

Once they were inside, team 7 was surprised by the large number of gennin teams that had, many were of Konoha, others of Suna, Oto, Iwa, Kiri, Kumo and other minor villages, all looking to newcomers, someone hung behind the Uchiha:

—How much you have taken, Sasuke-kun! You don't know the wish I had to see you at last, was anxious to give you a hug!

—Stay away from Sasuke, Ino-sow!

—Hello Sakura, as large front as ever

Ino was a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, long hair pulled back in a ponytail that came to her up to the waist, with a fringe covering the right side of her face, wore a purple suit, short jacket with raised collar, a skirt with openings on both sides, a bandage covering her stomach and legs, and heaters in the arms and legs. Began to discuss with Sakura as a pair of crazy, Naruto was having a light discussion with a young man with black hair collected from punta Brown eyes and two earrings in your ears, he wore a mesh adjusted to your body, above it had a jacket half sleeve long grey with green, brown pants and sandals standard rims. After a small discussion someone shyly said:

—G... Good afternoon...

—Yes, they're all here!

In that group were a girl with dark blue short hair, white eyes, a hood cream-colored jacket with sleeves of fur around their cuffs, hem, and Navy Blue pants, and a symbol of fire at the top right and left the village band was around his neck, the other had a tousled brown hair, white skin, torn pupil, large canine teeth and a pair of trademark red color in his cheeks with a white dog with black edges in the mouth and eyes on his head, the other was a young man with fair skin, hair afro type of tip lens, round glass Sun, the ninja in the village band, a greenish grey jacket buttons which covers him half-face, to below the knees brown trousers and a pair of blue sandals

—You also?

—10 Rookies of this year will introduce us all to the test

—Kiba-san is right Shikamaru —said Alice —all will be here, like other rookies in other villages

—That is! And it remains to be seen to where we will be able to reach —said Kiba —do truth Sasuke?

—You think you're invincible, Kiba? —replied the Uchiha

—We have attended the same classes, I don't think losing against you

Alice reassured Naruto putting a hand over his shoulder, until he actually exploded, this looked at her, smiling at seeing a smile quiet in the face of her, defended teammate Hinata saying that it was not exactly his intention to have said that thus, Kiba looked at her the shy girl with a smile, just like the dog...

—It is true, was not being so literal with that. Not Akamaru?

Over the head of the young dog barked a little Kiba lightly stroked her head, Alice greeted the dog, it looked with a smile. All were putting together a little hubbub, then a young man with the silver hair said:

—You! To see if they shut up a bit!

A man aged 19-20 years old with black eyes, white hair gathered in a ponytail, Shirt dark purple with a white shirt and a white around his waist, trousers dark purple obi and a shuriken in the right leg cover, leaf on her forehead band and the same gloves that Kakashi...

—Are the rookies fresh out of the Academy, right? They are no more than a few children, they should not build so much scandal, and this is no game.

—Who do you think to tell us so? -asked Sasuke

—My name is Kabuto, and I recommends you to look around

They looked backward, ninjas that his band had four vertical, reminiscent of raindrops stripes, looked at them with bad eyes. Kabuto said:

—Those are ninjas of Amegakure, and have very little patience. In case outside little, we are all nervous for the test, and I would I walk with care if don't want them charged is against you. That is going to do! Sure they neither know where to start. Remind myself not long ago

—Then... is this the second time that show? —asked Sakura

—No, it's the seventh. This exam takes place twice a year, and this is the fourth year that I'm here.

—You have to know a lot about the test in this case —said Alice

—Well, I will share my experience with you, with the help of these cards ninja — Sakura asked what were; Kabuto continued —. They are cards where the information appears only when powers them with your chakra. Here is summary information of these 4 years of testing; in total I have some 200 cards. At first glance it seems that it is blank —it said beginning to turn the card —it is impossible to use them if it is not with my chakra, look at this.

—Do these cards also have information about applicants? —asked Sasuke

—I see that some have called you care —said Kabuto —. Yes, in the case of new applicants this year, the data are not full... but I have them all recorded, including you. Tell me what you know of that you have drawn attention, anything will be worth. I will try them.

—Sabaku no Gaara of Sunagakure and Rock Lee of here.

—You know their names. So it will be faster.

Young had two cards in hand, Sasuke wanted to see them, the card showed a photo of Lee: one year older than Sasuke, has conducted 20 missions of D rank and 11 C-rank Their team leader is Maito Gai, its statistics in taijutsu were quite high, but in ninjutsu and genjutsu was quite low. The previous year recognized him as a one of most powerful newcomers, but didn't take part in the rise, being its first test. His teammates were Neji Hyūga and Tenten

Gaara was very strange: carried out 8 missions of C-rank and one of B-level, impressive and strange to a gennin. Being new on the tests and come from another country, there were many facts about him. Just knew that he returned all its missions without any wound.

—To pass the test, have become lower ninjas of great talent of Konoha, Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, Ame, Suna, Kusa, Takigakure and Oto. Otogakure was founded few years ago; It's a small country village and there is not much information about it, but the others have great prestige.

—This means that all applicants gathered here… —said Sakura

—Exact, are like Lee or Gaara... should not be underestimated any of them

All were nervous that this time would have many opponents very strong, for the amusement of Alice and Sasuke, Naruto seemed nervous, but actually it was more animated than ever, shouting his name loudly and saying that nobody was going to defeat, Ino was furious at what it had said the blond, Alice smiled a little more to see Naruto unbreakable spirit. While everyone was looking at a face of hate

_—He has a high moral, it seems we've didn't annoyed him enough_ —thought Lee

—Say about Otogakure we come from a small country and that don't have to count on us, don't know what awaits them

—Why not us entertain a while with them?

—Good idea, so stop treating us as if we were second-rate. And pass will give them some material to update your cards... about the ninjas of Oto... can be brutal

Kiba and Shikamaru looked at Naruto with a bit of nuisance, winning a handful of enemies quickly, Sakura seized it neck, very angry with the blond, meanwhile, a subject full of bands on the face with the exception of the left eye, wore a shirt purple, long sleeves, a patterned scarf and his forehead Protector had a musical note symbol. In his arm had law used a metal plate which had several holes and much straw in his back, was going to hit to Kabuto, but this he realized and dodged the blow, at first it seemed that it had not successful it, but his glasses broke, and it began to vomit, to everyone's surprise.

To the right of this, there was a guy with hair tip forward, he wore grey trousers with black camouflage prints, a similar scarf at her neck, shirt yellow opaque with two lines running downward with a kanji that read "Death" on it, also a band around his stomach, black sandals and the front shield. While to the left was a girl with long, straight hair black, slicked back and tied with a Purple Ribbon to the end, black eyes and large. I used Oto band on his forehead, same scarf from the other two and trousers of black and white camouflage, light green jacket and black sandals. Also a few black wristbands.

Alice and Sakura were assisting Kabuto, the young woman with sword observed them and understood the attack: was a sonic wave attack, bend the air and make it a powerful and offensive attack.

—It is a very effective attack, Dosu Kinuta. —said Alice

—Go, the girl knows my name

—To the Kin Tsuchi and Zaku Abumi...

—Stop arming both disaster, gang of mindless! —exclaimed someone appearing in a cloud of smoke —what was that?

A group of jōnins appeared, was the first test sensor, had a scar across a part of his face, and another slightly smaller, dark Turtleneck, blue pants leather vest,

—I'm here, I'm responsible for the first test of this test, Ibiki Morino —said, tensing all —you the Oto ninja! Do not believe that you can do whatever you want before the test! I can suspend them immediately!

—Sorry... —Dosu said —the exams we have become jittery and-

—Will take to warn you: not fight or deal with anyone without the permission of the Manager, in this case is me, and although he granted them, is terminally forbidden to kill your adversaries. The miserable ones who dare to defy my authority will pay for it dearly! Did understand? —There was a long dead silence in the room, Ibiki continued —: from now will begin the examination test to ascend a grade average. Come from a one to give the application and instead delivered them a plate with the number of their seats; they have to sit there. When we finish we also give out no leaves with the exam.

Naruto was thoughtful for a few seconds, then he was surprised that it was a written test. The blond was in the table 53, sitting near of Hinata, who gave encouragement to the blond.

—Listen —said Ibiki —not give back to the test yet, pay attention to what am going to say, in this review there are a number of rules that must be met, I'm going to write them on the Board and explain them, I don't answer any questions, so look well. The first rule is that they begin the test with 10 points each. There are a total of 10 questions and each one is worth a point. This test is you subtracted points, i.e., if they correctly answer all questions, will keep the 10 points. If for example, they are wrong in 3 questions, is subtracted them 3 points, 10 total, which would be by 7 points

—_Well, well..._ —thought Naruto —_then if all failures is a 0_

—The second in this test is based on the team —continued —it will add the points of three members to get total and decide who pass the examination and who do not, or what is the same, the most amount of points in a team is 30, but they have also told me that a team in this room has 4 members, in this case, the four must have a high average.

Team 7 was amazed by that, which meant the exertion of Naruto to complete the exam... Naruto almost bursts to realizing that it would be his fault if they not passed the exam, and Sakura would hate him forever...

—Continuing, the goal of the test is to see if the team is able to keep as many points as possible.

Sakura shouted protesting know why the standard of equipment, being silenced by the supervisor, this continued:

—The third rule is that strange behavior during the test will not be allowed, it's forbidden to copy or cheating, or if you want to try, which being discovered with their hands in the dough... Whenever they are discovered, they will lose two points from your total. And such as the think pink hair girl, those who lost all their points will be ejected immediately from the classroom!

Observers or "Hawk Eye" warned the entire group who were watching at all times, putting tense throughout the room, Ibiki continued pressuring the Group:

—Get into the head which attempts to cheat will be your tomb. If you aspire to be chūnins, must act as such!

Sakura was concentrating on passing the test, then the ninja supervisor said the last norm, that almost the kills of a heart attack:

—And this is the last rule: If someone loses all their points at the end of the examination, if the result is zero, both members of his group and that someone will be suspended the test!

Sakura and Sasuke had already planned kill Naruto, only Alice was concerned by it. Blond was the worst graduate of the Academy, and the brown girl knowing that was equally concerned, is always worried about her friends... then someone returned to her mind...:

—Flint...

—Very well, to have an hour to start: start!

Sakura looked at Naruto, she wanted that he scored at least a point to pass the first stage, Alice also hoped that happened at least with one point, while it thought that it had come out worst than that, Sasuke realized that the hollow head of blond was in panic. The first question was: Reads and translates the next fragment...

_—Next_ —thought the blonde

Naruto went to the 10th question, which said to be announced after 45 minutes past the test, after some time it was destroying coconut to resolve the questions. Sasuke noticed the Hawk eyes taking notes, deducing that they expected only an error of some of them. Sakura was worried about the meaning of the 2nd standard, a ninja of Suna rose asking that exactly, greatly surprised Sakura, being silent by the supervisor. The Uchiha remained watching the eyes of Falcon, noting that one of them was stopped, having discovered a dreamer by copying, recalling the words of Ibiki: "_get into head that attempts to make trap will be your tomb. If you aspire to be chūnins, should act as such"_. The Uchiha genius deduced what the examination, begging for that Naruto realized it was.

Alice looked at her examination, secretly she looked into the eyes of Falcon, recalling the words of the supervisor, it began to look like a bullet to all, Kiba was copying with help of Akamaru, Sasuke was using his Sharingan to copy a boy front of him, Shino was using an insect to copy one of the participants, Tenten used a mirror on the ceiling that controlled with some very fine threads, almost like fishing lines, Lee used his band plate to copy, Dosu used his ear tuned to listen to the lyrics they wrote the participants, the eyes of Neji, a young man with the same eyes as Hinata, were special, he activated his technique: Byakugan, the veins on the side of his eyes swelled, and can see everything. Naruto was still desperate; one eye of Falcon threw a kunai to one side of this, starting half an examination that was behind his being expelled with his team. Looking then and coming back to do a lightning revision, of her hand came out a fly, not any kind of fly, a fly of surveillance.

Closing the right eye, did fly to fly on any of them without that realized, in the closed eye, she could see as on a "mental" screen the sheet, perfect for copying the exam...

—_Breeze _—she thought with a smile

Naruto continued as a fool, he knew that if start it Sasuke and Sakura they kill, Hinata volunteered to let him copy her test, but after having a mental debate, he decided to leave it at that, but having seen that half an hour was missing, the Uchiha, played it is hard, the pink-haired girl and chestnut were doing the exam, Sakura was sweating, Alice was calm, and Sasuke copying while he watched, having completed the three, waiting for the last question. Ino sat behind Sakura, she realized that this already was over, then...

—Shintenshin no Jutsu

Ino got inside the body of Sakura, beginning to quickly memorize the answers to the questions, since as it only lasted 3 or 4 minutes, so passing them to his fellow team...

—102 stand up —said one of the eyes —you're suspended.

As the minutes passed, thirteen teams were eliminated. Gaara had a 100% effective method, a 3rd eye, made of sand and connected to its nerve optical, sand sneaked into the eye of one of the participants, and this began to be copied again. They had then arrived 45 minutes, it was the time of the tenth question, Ibiki warned forcefully to all:

—Is the time of the 10th question!

Team 7 thought that it was finally the moment of truth, Alice had a smile on her face, but erased when the supervisor said:

—I will explain the standards of the 10th question. Pay attention, will be a daunting standard —he said putting the blond nervous to ask this question —, must choose if you want to try or not to answer it

—If want to answer it or not? —asked Sasuke

—How we can choose? What happen if we decide to not answer it? —asked Temari

—If you choose to not try it, they will lose their points automatically reducing them to zero. They will be suspended, and with you the other two members of his team —everyone protested, and the supervisor continued —still another rule... If they try to answer the question, and fail in the attempt, will be in gennin range for life. They will not take this test ever! Those who do not wish to; raise their hand and get his team to get back to the next call

—This rule is stupid! This is full of people who participated more than once in this review!

—You can say that they are very unfortunate, this year I decide the rules. Let's start with the last question... you raise your hand those who do not wish to participate. They must leave the room when to check your number.

Naruto was within a mental debate, he didn't want to disappoint his team, Sakura was in the same condition, Alice didn't stay as rookie forever, just wanted to return... slowly several teams they were retreating, Sakura recalled all the promises of the blonde, who was shaking, this then raised his hand to everyone's surprise, but more surprising.

—That no one dares underestimate me! I don't think going out with the tail between the legs! —cried the blond —I'll try again! I care a pepper stay as gennin all my life! But anyway I will end up become the Hokage, albeit based on willpower! I don't have any fear!

The team was happy because he had not surrendered a second, they admitted that it had value, the supervisor admitted that Naruto did change its mind to everyone in the room, 78 people were of the original total.

—Very well, the die is cast. I must announce to everyone... that have passed the first test!

All were amazed by what the supervisor said, nobody believed or two cucumbers which said Ibiki, this continued:

—The 78 who are here, have successfully passed the first test

—A moment —Sakura said —, does mean that we approved so suddenly? And the tenth question?

—That question has never existed —he said this smiling —consisted of choice just take

—And what about the nine questions? —asked furious Temari —would not have served for nothing?

—That they have served. The goal was the copy without being discovered. This test is based on the first rule. The success or failure depended on the entire group, in doing so, it was intended to cause that any of you felt an annoyance by his teammates, pressuring them psychologically so. However, the questions on the test were too difficult for your level of expertise. It was what I expected, I imagine that the vast majority of you came to the conclusion that the only way to preserve their points was copying. We have infiltrated at least two chūnins who knew the answers so that they could copy them. But those idiots who were not able to hide their actions, were clearly eliminated —Ibiki removed their head cloth, showing many scars on his skull —because there are times that information is more valuable than life itself. Many are played the skin to be with it.

All were horrified by the head of the supervisor, then continued:

—But the information they can get from an enemy or another person, if this is aware of his intentions, does not have to be necessarily correct. I want to be very present! Relying on erroneous information can mean ruin to colleagues or your village. So we wanted to test your abilities to obtain it without that nobody else knew, and have eliminated the worst of it. The tenth question was to decide if they continued or not. Doesn't need to tell you that it has been a difficult decision. Not try it meant instant failure. Try it, risk to answer it and thus lose the right to sit the examination of ascent was a thorny decision.

After a not-so-long chat, something went out the window, breaking it and surprising everyone, four kunais were nailed to the ceiling and the floor with a huge poster of canvas, a woman of light brown eyes, purple hair, skin complexion, brown coat with purple stitching, with a tight mesh suit that extends from the neck to thighs, mini skirt dark orange, the village guard, a Medal with a fang of snake in a thick cord instead of a string, a clock of wrist, Shin guards, and a strap dark blue color, which connects to the skirt came out of this.

—Is still too soon to declare victory! —She said —I am responsible for the second test vermin! My name is Anko Mitarashi! What are you waiting for? C'mon, follow me all!

All were thinking that it was the equivalent of Naruto, also wondered if she was the 2nd test examiner, Ibiki said:

—Yet I'm still here. 26 teams passed stage.

—You have been too soft Ibiki.

—There are many with talent this year.

—Bah, gives the same. I will now undertake, I that there are more than half when you finish this test. Ah... we will have fun much. I will explain the details at the site where the second stage will be made. Follow me!

Once everyone left, Ibiki seized papers of the examination of all, once he saw Naruto sheet, with a smile, was surprised that it had left him passing, being that this was completely blank. He grabbed Alice sheet and saw a surname other than he knew her

—Ha... that little girl Arisū, who is always helping other list Ninja or ANBU, I thought her surname was Gariāno... but I think she changed it.

* * *

**A/N: Long chapter XD I have my own lenght demand... this is the second time that I'm writing this chapter, don't ask ¬¬**


	7. The forest of the dead

—Here is the next stage —said Anko —, welcome to the forest of death

Sakura felt afraid to see that place full of giant trees and the darkness within these, the rest just remained alert, the supervisor list Ninja said:

—Something called for it as well, you will soon discover why.

Naruto taunted her, saying he wasn't afraid of enter there, Anko "smiled", took out a kunai from the sleeve and threw it at Naruto, rubbing his cheek, for the time, she was behind the blonde, licking the blood that flowed from the wound, she realized that someone grabbed her kunai with your hand, the ninja returned it with his tongue, recalling a snake...

—Thank you

—There are no what —he said, his voice was that of a grim woman

—But do not ever you see behind me as if you were to kill me —said the list Ninja —, or kill you before.

—Sorry, is that I get excited to see blood, so red, in addition, was nervous of the kunai to cut my beautiful hair

Both were very gloomy, Sakura noticed that Anko was very dangerous if it came to cause it. Then in a loud voice said:

—Before the start of the second test disseminate them this —she said holding some papers —I need to sign these certificates of discharge, if any of you die and you haven't signed these papers, they will be responsible to me. Start with counting rules and they will then sign the certificates. Attend group until that position there to deliver it. Pay attention, this is survival to the limit, look at the map of this training camp; I will explain them all in order.

Training camp was a huge circle of 10 km long, 44 posts closed to cal and singing surrounding its perimeter, including rivers and a forest. In the Center stands a tower.

—They must apply a specific program of survival in its interior, the details of the same will... depend on the use of techniques and weapons that each possess, but that's not all... will have to face off in a battle of parchments.

—A battle of rolls? —asked Alice

—Here are two parchments, in my right hand, one symbolizing the sky, and left Earth. They will fight for them. They are 26 teams, one half we will give them the scroll of heaven, and the other half of the Earth, each one will have one in their hands. And those who manage to pass the test; will be those teams that have both scrolls in his possession.

—Bone that half of those who have stolen the scrolls, the other half will be suspended the examination. —said Sakura

—But there is a limit of time —continued the supervisor - this test should exceed 120 hours, in other words, in 5 days.

Ino was surprised by what said the supervisor, then continued:

—Nature will provide you're food, be careful with devouring beasts, giant insects and poisonous plants. I doubt that 36 participants from 13 teams will be able to approve all, in any case, every day becomes longer, and time to recover them will be shorter, and if outside they are soon surrounded by enemies, may as well not even sleep. They will not only fail in the battle of scrolls, but also all those who cannot stand the hardness of the road. In short, the failure is arriving from three ways; the first: fails the team that does not arrive on time with both scrolls, second: fails the team if one of them retires or dies, and as a rule, are not allowed to retire anyone halfway. You will spend 5 days in the forest. And lastly: fails the team that tries to see its contents before entering the tower.

—What if we look at them? —asked Naruto

—Will be the consequences. As middle grade Ninja can trust them the delivery of secret messages, we need to check its discretion. That is all I had to say, given the scrolls when they delivered the certificates of acceptance, then there shall be nothing more than the assigned an entry and the test starts. And my last piece of advice: don't die

Everyone left with a face of "challenge accepted". The scrolls had been prepared. Sasuke was reading the contents of the certificate, understanding the words of the first supervisor, that sometimes information is worth more than life itself, and those who were there are those who don't go backward at nothing... Hinata team touched the Gate No 16, Ino door No 27, Gate No 12 team to team 7, the 20 team Dosu, door No 38 to Kabuto and his team, the No 6 Gaara and his team, door 15 to the strange ninjas Kusagakure and the team of Lee door No 41.

—Keep one of those responsible to the door that corresponds to them! —Said Anko —testing will begin in exactly 30 minutes!

The all teams followed their respective guides, who opened the doors locks, last half an hour, all teams came direct to the forest, Naruto was very lively:

—Well done! Here we go!

All the groups moved to jumping from tree to tree, including our friend Alice, who was alert with his faithful sword on his back, had many smells there, that of the trees, plants, animals, insects, even water, and she perceived them all. I felt presences of all kinds, including a malignant presence, making that it sticks a little... then heard shouting from a distance, smelling blood being sucked. The smell was some kind of Leech; the others were surprised to hear the cry...

—Poor deluded ball —thought Alice

—Hey guys... I'm terrifying —said Sakura

—I'm pissing —said Naruto

A strong shock of bone hitting another was heard, and for another second, Naruto was feet up with a bump on his head, then a while he hid behind a Bush when it came out, Sasuke and Alice noticed something strange... and for another second, the Uchiha a powerful blow to the face, and the young woman a strong kick in the stomach, making him fly to a tree that was branded a hole

—Sasuke, Arisū! It was not to be so!

—Which fly stung them?

—Where is the real Naruto? —They asked both

—I don't know what you talk about

—Naruto-kun is right, so he have his porta-shuriken on his right leg, you have it in the left —said Alice —in addition, he has a wound on a cheek, you're worst transforming yourself to the same Naruto.

The ninja returned to his normal form in a cloud of smoke, it was a ninja of Amegakure, this quickly came to full speed, Sasuke was ready to attack, but Alice was faster, had a position of hands and...

**—Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**

Several balls of fire came out of the mouth of this, but the ninja dodged them all, Sasuke took advantage and attacked him with a strong flurry of kicks, one of them hit his back and did strongly hit a huge branch, seeing Naruto tied. Sakura untied her friend, the ninja of Ame was about to launch a new attack, but thanks to a strong offensive by cooperation between Alice and Sasuke, they gave him a good beating.

—Who would say that we coordinate us well, Sasuke. —said Alice —I have done never that kind of combos with anyone, perhaps we could face in the duel soon.

—Hmph...

Naruto had the bright idea of tying the Ninja in underwear, head hanging, and before that to succeed in this release again, all of them escaped from there, finding somewhere to form a plan.

—In the event that we part not we trust anyone, not even for us, because it could happen the same thing just now —said Sasuke again

—What suggest Sasuke? —asked Alice —a password?

—So, a password will be fine —Sasuke said —, and if they give the wrong answer we know that he is an impostor, an enemy. Hear me well, because I'll say it just once...

They didn't know that someone was spying them underground, not only that, this ninja meant hundreds of future problems...

—The key is based on the poem "Weapon", and this is the answer that we must give: "a ninja waits patiently in silence before the cry of their enemies, because they know the importance of choosing the opportune moment for everything"

—Repeat it another time because I didn't understand —said Naruto

Sakura gave him another rebuke, while only Alice sighed in response, Sasuke would be the scroll that corresponds to them, then a powerful gust of wind was to his address, Sasuke hid in some bushes to be not dragged, but Alice and Naruto just ran with the same fate. The pink moved approached Sasuke, in attack position requested password, at least Sakura responded to the foot of the letter, also approached Naruto, Sasuke returned to ask for the password, and he replied to the foot of the letter, smile at the Uchiha, holding a kunai launched it was the fake Naruto, without realizing there are missing a fourth member...

—But Sasuke? Naruto said the password!

—The rival of this time dodged my attack

—I don't understand anything! What's going on?

—Well, I see that you've seen my deception —said the fake Naruto in a grim voice —how can you have known that he was not?

The ninja was the same that happened the kunai to Anko with the tongue, the mysterious ninja of Kusagakure, the Uchiha went on:

—I knew you were underground spying, and therefore chose a key like that, because the real Naruto not remember it in a thousand years, shopping you as a sham.

The ninja of Kusa found that funny, would be fun for him...

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto had noticed that had flown far from his, asking himself what had happened... when he realized, was a huge giant snake in front of him, wondering what kind of forest was the forest of death. The huge snake was pulled and rolled to Naruto, willing to eat it, then it stopped, his head from nowhere began to slip to one side, had been cut by the sword of no one more than Alice, who floated in a vacuum.

—Arisū

—Naruto-kun, it is good that you are well, have to find Sasuke and Sakura, before it is late.

—Why do say you?

—I have a very bad feeling since I came back, apart from feeling that something happened to a friend, I'm feeling that something bad is happening to them now.

Before leaving, a handful of giant snakes was wanting to eat them, both cursed their luck, they would have to take care of the plague before meeting...

* * *

—This time it wasn't Naruto —Sakura said

—He's interested for our earth scroll —said Sasuke —, because he already have from sky

To the surprise of both, it rolled his tongue by the scroll and swallowed it full, surprising both gennin, the mysterious ninja put a finger over his left eyelid, and for both horrible surprise, seemed a little rubber... them of nothing they saw how died in his hands, leaving pools of blood and nearly unrecognizable faces then saw that they were there standing, being nailed to the front by a kunai, then realized that it was only one illusion nothing more. Sasuke was so scared that she vomited...

_—It was just an illusion?_ —thought Sasuke —_No... hasn't been more than his killer instinct... How is it possible? He can project images of our death just by looking him in the eyes... who is this guy?_

Sasuke looked at his teammate, who was shaking as a chihuahua, he realized that they had to flee or die, holding a kunai with much difficulty, trying to do is react to itself, nailed in the leg, just in time since two kunais went towards him and Sakura, quickly moved and took her out of the way, fleeing by leaping through a few trees. Once they found a safe place, Sasuke pulled off what he had in the leg, concerned about Sakura...

—_Is able to injure himself to forget Panic_ —thought the strange guy —_is not one dam either..._

* * *

Alice and Naruto had finally killed all snakes that had blocked them the passage, she felt an evil energy near his friends, with a horrible killer instinct blood-curdling and this was worse than the Maximus...

-Naruto, must go now before more bad pass

The blond nodded his head, was very much agree with chestnut, he also felt how something bad was happening.

—_Sakura-chan... Sasuke..._ —thought the blond —_don't worry, finally are on track_

—Naruto, wait.

Alice stopped him a few seconds; she removed her red t-shirt, changing by her Navy Blue standard t-shirt. Settled their combat gloves and continued with their journey, this was going to be dangerous...

* * *

Sasuke was very scared, looking to one side, watching their enemy doesn't appear by surprise, Sakura was going to say something, but this put a hand over her mouth...

—_If we dragged our feet, he will notice that we are here..._ \- thought Sasuke - _how could to escape from it...? UF..._

_How could away it from us? UF..._

—_Sasuke is very afraid_ —thought the pink film —_never saw it so..._

Then she realized something was behind them, a huge snake behind them and he even had noticed, Sakura took off the hand of the young man and warned him of the snake, who almost eats them, the Uchiha, cursed himself for not having seen him coming. The snake wrapped up the tree and lunged towards Sasuke, who saw the eye of the ninja on the serpent, feeling panic, launched a barrage of Shuriken at the head of this.

The snake fell dead on the floor, but to everyone's surprise, the subject had left the skin of this frightening over all. Biggest surprise, he slided around a tree in the same way of a snake, but was stopped by a group of kunais and shurikens...

—We are here

Naruto and Alice had come to the battlefield, a bent and the other as always...

—By the way... —said Naruto —repeat password

* * *

**N/A: Sorry for the wait XD**

**Glossary**

**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu****: Fire Style: Phoenix Flames**


	8. Of monkeys and snakes

—Naruto! Arisū!

—Both get out of here! —Shouted Sasuke —flee because this guy is not human!

—I see that you were able to defeat my giant snake, Naruto... and also my little army together with your friend... —the man said

Naruto and Alice noted that it was rare before, chestnut felt a tremendous killer aura, also smelled like snake. The Uchiha was thinking what to do to reduce the situation they were, was a bad time, then took a desperate measure...

—I'll give you the scroll! In return, you will have to leave us in peace...

Sakura and Naruto almost explode when they heard him say that, Alice and the man brought a conclusion: the only way that the "prey" is free from its "predator", is leaving at the mercy of the predator another victim and flee. It launched the parchment, to be tackled by Naruto...

—Are you crazy? What the hell are you doing Naruto? —Exclaimed furious Sasuke —you not understand anything of what happens!

Only Naruto gave Sasuke a mighty blow, wowing Sakura and Alice, who is not believed what they saw, the Uchiha was furious...

—What the hell are you thinking baka?

—I forget the password, and I cannot prove it but... You are not the real Sasuke

—Piece of idiot! Of course, that I am!

—Clear that... the chicken that I now have before me does not resemble the Sasuke I know! I have no idea of the power that has this type but nothing assures us of that leave if we give the scroll! Here the only one who does not understand what you are because you're dead with fear!

—Naruto... —the man said raising a sleeve, showing a snake around the arm tattoo —have all the reason... the first thing is first... I gonna kill your friends one by one before took your scroll!

The man spent a little bit of blood which had its finger on the tattoo, Naruto was running into this, feeling disappointment by Sasuke, then

—Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Under this came a huge snake again, attacking swiftly and surprising the blonde, just as all, swiftly attacking Naruto, the rest of team 7 shouted his name in signs of concern, and this collided against back to the branch of a tree, doing spit blood, worrying everyone, Naruto began to fall again, the snake was willing to eat it, pulling out a kunai, his eyes became red with torn pupil, Fox lines became more pronounced and more sharp teeth, surprising the man...

—Naruto... —whispered Alice

—Naruto! You gone crazy? —exclaimed Sakura

Man loaded lots of air in his lungs and ordered to fly to the child, making it crash into a tree, surprising Sasuke for the force that is, quickly the serpent was to attack Sasuke, who was paralyzed by fear, then... the blond appeared in front of him, slowing down the snake by nailing two kunais in it... Sasuke was surprised...

—Hey... are you not wounded truth? Scary! —said Naruto

Sasuke recalled that he had said that before the blond, then, a tongue is convoluted holding the arms of the blond boy... Alice threw up a little, it was very disgusting to see how Naruto was squirmed trying to get rid of the horrible grip

—I see that the Kyūbi is still alive and kicking inside of you —this said —. When you exceed your emotions, samples a part of the power of the Fox. Your evolution has been very interesting. Look, the same label that appears in your stomach

In the stomach of Naruto had a brand coiled around his navel, lines were around this, a total of eight, in the yolk of the fingers of the man appeared five leagues of fire blue, putting them about Naruto, who began to return to normal, leaving the mark of the blue fire over this, but being unconscious, he took the scroll of sky, and with the tongue sent him to fly. A kunai stuck in his jacket to a tree stopped him, Alice saved him, and...

—Sasuke! —Shouted Sakura —Naruto doesn't resemble you in anything! It is a bloke without remedy! But at least he is not a coward! What is what happens to you?

The Uchiha recalled a few words from someone that he hated: _don't be idiot, brother... If you want to kill me, you have to hate me! Hate! And still living your pathetic existence. Flee, escape, and cling to life..._ They will and hatred were awakened in the Uchiha, decision, hatred, anger and desire to put an end to what was going through the mind of the Jet, Alice felt all that coming from it and the strange man.

Thrusting both hands at his mark of weapons on his back, in his mouth had a kunai, on the one hand had four kunais between fingers and the other a fuma shuriken, was quickly throwing their weapons toward the man, who was dodging his snake mode, Sasuke managed to follow all movements, throwing the fuma shuriken, which moved towards this, then he jumped dodging it, what I did not know was that the kunai the Uchiha had a fishing line attached to it, throwing it spent on one side of this, that this be tied by a tree.

**_—Katon: Ryūka no jutsu_**

A line of fire was running through the cable line, burning her face, there was a moment of victory for them but then...

—To be so young, you get him much advantage of your Sharingan, you are the worthy heir to the Uchiha name. I have enjoyed very much watching your strength, there is much greater than the Itachi potential in you.

The face of the man was melted, showing another face below the first, his band was now that of Otogakure, Sasuke and Sakura were again stalled, Alice felt that murderous aura of moments ago nothing more, the man continued with a male voice:

—My name is Orochimaru, if you come back to see me make it impossible to survive this test...

The parchment was in his hand, burning, continued.

—Candidates must put an end to my minions, the Ninja from Otogakure.

—We don't understand nothing of what you say! —said Sakura —none of us want to see you ever again!

—Not anything I think that well said...

His neck stretched like rubber, his teeth were the same as the snake, and to everyone's surprise, bit Sasuke in the neck, the two women didn't believe what they saw, Alice fell quickly to the Uchiha, a mark of 3 blades left in his neck, Orochimaru released him, the neck of this burned as a thousand demons.

He was happy, but Alice was raging, she had been stopped as a useless seeing how his friends fighting, being them fight also, some electricity appeared in her hand, her hair stood up a little, drawing the attention of the male snake, who was to leave, very interested by the power of the young woman was, Alice said:

—Sakura-chan, get out with Naruto and Sasuke.

—Are you crazy Arisū?

—I tell you **GET OUT OF HERE NOW**!

The eyes of the young man exuded anger, Sakura having seen that was nervous, ignoring it seized the Uzumaki and the Uchiha while it pulled a tail in the air moving with anger, without doubt a few seconds, the snake man threw a fist toward chestnut, she blocked it, putting together a small shock wave that left a mark in the huge branch for the next second they disappeared. Waves were seen in the distance, smears and waves in the distance.

Knowing that it was only as a hindrance, the kunoichi moved with their two fallen comrades...

—Arisū... —whispered it —keep up with life...

* * *

The battle between the two was huge...

Orochimaru was attacking...

…Alice was blocking

Orochimaru was attacking...

…Alice was blocking

There was a huge tension in the area, all splintering by the energy accumulated in both, young threw a knee, man blocked, countered this by, Alice blocked, separated and they drove by a few branches, fists collided and more tension was released.

Everyone felt from the village a titanic battle, even felt from the Tower of the Hokage, who saw the fight from a crystal ball, surprised because a girl is kept aware of the power of Orochimaru...

—You are good girl, have much power —he said this by removing burned skin, showing two eyes color amber, pale skin and trademark purple color on his eyes —but it will not be easy to defeat me

From his mouth came a snake, and this left a double-edged, the young apart from being disgusted Jian sword, knew the sword.

—The Kusanagi sword —whispered Alice drool —I want that sword... is able to cut to the same diamond... see if can cut the Adamantium —ended up taking her sword

A long sharp metal, just as bright that Orochimaru sword, he held the young girl, snake man also alagó the type of sword that is possessed, but claimed that pieces with his sword would make it, she said only between teeth and with a smile a "If clear", beating strong duel of swords.

Both parties were couples, the young woman and the man snake eyes were shining, while a smile curved on the face of both, the young man made a one-handed y: position

**_—Katon: Gōkka Messhitsu_**

A huge burst of fire came out of the mouth of the young, Orochimaru was promoted up to above, dodging the huge attack, but dropping to Kusanagi in the floor, leaving the blade stuck in the trunk, quickly, the monkey Princess was on all fours to grab the sword, after having admired a few seconds, became in a snake, surprise the young girl, returning to the interior of Orochimaru.

—I want a sword as well —murmured she keeping her weapon

—If you join me I will let you train with it —said Orochimaru moving his tongue —what do you think?

—Tempting... very tempting... but no thanks... I have other plans

The snake man disappeared, surprised the young girl, tapping it in the jaw, crossing several trunks and colliding with force, leaving a gaping hole, tearing her shirt and her pants. Rising with difficulty besieged how Orochimaru was going to finish it, her eyes became blue and golden hair, an aura of golden energy repelled, exploding with force, destroying a part of the tree. In the face of the man is drew an insane smile, moving the tongue happily by the display of power...

_—You will be a great choice for my new body... Arisū_

_—What is **this** guy? It doesn't seem human... This is bad_

The young woman disappeared and strongly hit the man, making it fly through several trees also, being beaten again back flying toward the floor, bouncing, Alice gave a storm of fists and kicks, by raising two fingers of both hands, began to beat very rapidly to Orochimaru, turning on her foot, opening both palms, and extending their hands, with the hand back she sent him to fly, the air seemed to bend at the time.

—Hahaha, you know a technique of the Hyūga clan. And you're not in them, how do know you the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō?

—It is a matter of speed

Quickly the snake man was again attacking the girl, but this quickly began to rotate, creating a sphere gilded, Orochimaru could not stop it before and it was damaged, once this attack it stopped working, the girl sent him to fly as the first time. His body was leaving some smoke, weakening the man

—I see that you also know the Hakkeshou Kaiten, you're much more good than the Uchiha, Arisū child...

—_It wasn't difficult to learn it, it is similar to the rotation of Kung Lao_ —thought she

Something went under it, snake man that attacked was not more than a shadow clone, jumping trying to dodge a snake, met with other Orochimaru above his, then a kick appeared on her face, bouncing a trunk, the man grabbed her arm and made it crash into the floor, throwing it into a branch, bouncing back by this, she then felt a knee in her stomach, before returning to descend by gravity, it was kicked back, through a trunk, to finally end up in the soil.

The girl tried to stand up again, breathing heavily, then Orochimaru had come out of nowhere, wanting to give her another blow, at one point unconscious by Alice, a golden chest box appeared next to her, blocking the hit of Orochimaru, and quickly on the other side appeared one skeletal arm, with clenched fist, hitting him and surprise him completely, the eyes of Alice had a red tinge with blades, the smile of Orochimaru was drawn in a gloomy manner...

—_Could this girl be...? Hahahahaha... I have another who tempt! _—thought this

The rib cage and the arm disappeared, the eyes of Alice returned to be blue, put a hand over her eyes because it bothered her much her head, moving her tail to one side to another. Recovering, increased her power, now her hair was longer and came up to her waist, the young man wanted to kill it once.

**_—Final... Flash!_**

**_—Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon_**

Orochimaru invoked three colossal walls, with faces of demons, but they were destroyed by the powerful glow, although with each impact was reducing its speed, giving you time to escape Orochimaru, the young woman was almost to the limit, almost.

—The attack was able to destroy my triple Rashōmon. You have a huge potential, Arisū. If you come with me I'll give you all the power you want, come on, why you don't accept?

—No thanks, I must survive and return —said again increasing her strength —should I return home no matter what

Giving a heavy blow to the snake man, she returned to make her previous technique, throwing him forcefully, carbonizing it and making disappear a big part of the forest. Once she had finished, she fell to her knees, returning to its original form, should now return with Sakura, since was doing at night, then she felt that something bit her neck.

—How... you...?

—A kawarimi and then a kage bunshin, with a touch of genjutsu.

Man released snake, her neck was burning as the thousand demons, her vision threatened to disappear, her conscience threatened in collapse quickly, hearing how Orochimaru muttered something and then walking out, breathing with difficulty, grabbed her neck with a hand, where a tattoo, similar to the one of Sasuke appeared in it.

Without giving up, she went to find Sakura's power...

* * *

The pink-haired girl was inside a cave, with a curtain of moss, to prevent the best possible ratting, Sasuke and Naruto were lying unconscious on the floor, was very worried about Alice, which is different, from there saw the titanic fight between Orochimaru and his partner, not believing how strong that could be both. A few sounds in the bushes alerted it to the guard, noting, saw that Alice appeared, heartfelt but live...

—Arisū! Are you ok? —said going out to help her

—S-Sakura-chan... —she said weakly— I'm fine... but very tired...

Both came to the shelter, Sakura noticed how she was holding her neck, then the youngest of the group continued:

—This subject... put fangs on my neck... —she said, leaving the mark exposed —got off guard when I shouldn't of...

—Arisū

—Good night...

Alice fell unconscious, along with the males of her team, leaving alone to Sakura, this time had to be brave to survive...

* * *

**A/N: Hai! See? problems begun to Alice**

**What was that in her eyes? ****REVIEW**


	9. Arrival to the tower and hidden stories

*Alice's subconscious*

She was back into that dark place, his head ached, thenmet with that huge dragon, who was with a smile of right hand to the left...

**—You are ****aware, ****fina****lly...**

—Who are you? —She asked

**—I ****am ****the ****very ****essence ****of ****evil, ****I ****am ****your****hidden power, my ****name ****is ****Drakon**

—Explain now, what do you mean with "my hidden power" and the "essence of evil"? I had never seen you before, apart from the fight against Max in Swallow Falls, exactly when it was in need of help. —said Alice

**—Hmph, ****I ****have ****lived ****inside ****you ****since ****you were born. You ****have ****a ****power ****that ****no one ****else ****has, ****you ****are currently in ****possession ****of ****the ****prevailing ****darkness, ****and you ****don't ****even ****know ****true ****offspring.**

—Let's see, explain yourself

**—You ****were born ****with ****the ****powers ****of ****darkness, ****from newborn, ****and ****to ****avoid ****power ****try ****to ****possess ****or influencing ****your ****body, ****I ****was ****created. ****And ****I have ****that will ****give ****you ****my ****powers ****whenever ****I ****want. ****But, ****if ****you dominate ****your ****strongest ****emotions, ****you ****involuntarily go ****stealing ****a ****little ****of ****my ****energy, ****driving ****you ****wild ****and dominated ****by ****your ****instinct, ****a s****it did ****with ****Naruto. ****More bad ****thing ****is ****that ****you're ****Saiyan ****blood, ****and ****have ****the same ****nerves ****that ****your ****father.**

—What has that to do?

**—Nothing, ****but ****would have ****something ****you ****should know,****Alice...**

—What? —She asked

**—That ****your ****friend,****Flint, ****shares ****almost ****same ****condition..**

—What?

* Real life *

Alice heavily opened her eyes, she did not know what had happened, her head gave turns. She had a strange dream, she dreamed that dragon told her that Flint and she are totally opposed, to harmonize work of its predecessors, which understood less than a damn, looking at her side, Naruto and Sasuke were, now listening to voices coming from outside, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were chatting and putting together a small plan, when she saw her partner hit hard next toa stream of blood down her head said:

—Sakura-chan! What happened you?

—Eh? Arisū… —said Sakura

—Arisū-chan! —Exclaimed Naruto —You woke finally up. But what happened?

—I putt almost the back of that damn snake pedophile...

—How did you? Tell me! —demanded Sasuke

Alice took a deep sigh, suggesting a change of place, began to explain her story from the beginning so thatit makes more sense, Sasuke not credited there poweras well...

—Arisū —said Sakura, if you use ki... how you can use...?

—Chakra? —continued—I learn fast enough, in the empire they called me "Prodigy", as my dad when I was a child, and a curious thing for me is that I can adapt the power that I need to make my techniques, but normally use ki to the jutsus, since it has a more destructive effect, is like having reservations giant chakra, as a bijū, but in a different way.

—But how it is that you're not dead? —asked Sasuke —somebody had died trying to liberate his ki.

—There is where I wanted to go —said Alice, —ki was the first thing learned before controlling the chakra. You began to reverse, you use chakra, but training touse ki to a ninja would be deadly.

—Chakra is spiritual and physical energy, which worksthrough the hand seals, transforming nature —began Sakura—, while the Ki is the spiritual energy of the body.

Alice smiled in response, she added:

—Apart from that, we have an ability called Zenkai, who helps us to increase our level of fight and the energy reserves after having fought with someone much stronger. I know that you feel jealous Sasuke-kun, actually let me teach you how to use my techniques to end it, but nor I would like to take the risk to die by my fault... and not leave that you are the elite and deserve to know it because you could still not survive... Naruto, show me your stamp.

The blonde did what chestnut asked, rising shirt left his label to expose, 5 tongues of fire brand was around seal 8 trigrams to Kyūbi, doing the same position, five tongues of fire appeared in fingers, the other two were surprised, she added:

—By the way... This is going to hurt a little

—What? —asked confused

—Gogyō Kaiin

She ordered the five fingers on the seal, causing aburning to Naruto, but starting to feel his energy flowing naturally, surprising to some pink-haired girl and a Jet black, brands disappeared, and the blonde felt swimmingly...

—I feel great, I feel, I feel that my energy returned to normal. You are amazing —he said surprisingly hugging Alice

—You're gennin and know much of Fūinjutsu —said Sasuke —how do both know? For us, this world and the other.

—This is a rather complicated explanation, but let's say that where I come from, you should not exist as it seems

Everyone looked in confusion and some shock, Alice claimed that it would be quite complicated, by, and until something bad happened, came back towards the Tower.

* * *

Some time later, Naruto clones were fishing on the river that had previously mentioned Anko, Sakura was looking for firewood, while Sasuke and Alice went tolook for other things to eat.

—Hey Sakura-chan —said Naruto — not curious of what is inside the scroll? Not it gives you desire to discover what's inside?

She was doubting that for a few seconds, taking the second parchment that had them delivering Lee's teampreviously, who had saved Sakura until Sasuke intervened with a dark energy around him... at the time which were opened the scroll, someone stopped them, Kabuto had come to stop them and not make something stupid... Sasuke and Alice arrived in a tris, realizing that there was someone with their peers.

—Kabuto-san —said Alice —what are you doing here?

—Do not open the scrolls before reaching the tower. These have a Fūinjutsu that will get them to sleep until exams end.

—What do you mean with that? —asked Sasuke

—Rules are the take the scrolls to the Tower without opening them, those who do so would fall within an illusion that end when they finish exams. There are several teams that not be a sleeve of snoopers and opened the parchment, and sleeping will be easy prey for the animals that roam in the forest.

The team understood what it meant, Naruto andSakura took a last look at the scrolls and kept them, Kabuto continued:

—I have been here many times, to help them reach theTower, of all forms is not very far from here, say that about 3-4 kilometers and arrived.

They smiled, they were already close enough reach, what made them happy, they already needed a little break...

They followed to Kabuto for a long time, after killing a giant centipede, walked almost all afternoon and a small part of the night, having followed the damn compass, not approaching half a meter or tower and have discovered that they were in a genjutsu to be attacked by the ninja of Ame who was totally pissed with Naruto for having tied him in his underwear, finally reached the Tower, with three days to spare.

* * *

Alice was changed, carrying the red t-shirt that Flint gave her, feeling closer to him, in some way, and again feeling that her friend was in serious danger. He climbed to the roof, and Sasuke was on the roof of the Tower, thinking of his next move, was hard to fight without using his Sharingan, that when activated, the cursed seal restricting his vision, for some reason malignant... Alice came:

—Sasuke-kun... I need to talk to you —said Alice

—Arisū... What is so important to get me this time...? —said in a cold tone

She took a huge deep breath, felt nervous since she didn't know how to say to fellow hard head unless it gets as crazy... continued:

—I understand that you don't want to talk about that...

—What you mean with "that"? — he said most claiming than asking

—It is quite important, the Council will surely ask me how I know something confidential, and probably Danzō will want to eliminate me or something... It is about Itachi...

Sasuke was surprised of that, beginning raging hate, since his family had been murdered by the hands of his older brother, who he swore revenge:

—Do you want to talk about that damn? He killed my whole family! —exclaimed

—Not everything is what it seems... Please listen to me...

He was a in huge internal debate for several minutes, deciding if listen to fellow "alien", or remain a fool with a giant pride... decided to listen to Alice, and what she had to say...

—Tell me... what you want to tell me about that damn, if it's to don't kill him, then go...

—Your pride and your ego are not different of the Saiyans, on the other hand, are similar... but anyway... the Uchiha clan was removed on the orders of village...

Sasuke was iced when listening to Konoha ordered todestroy his own clan, he was shaking trying to process the information that his partner gave him... She continued:

—Will your decision to do what they need after I tell you this, hate more by the curse of inherited hatred of Indra, or seek the truth and take Itachi to justice... but first... do you know what happened on October 16?

—Kyūbi attacked and destroyed the village... and that has what to do?

—That the Council believed that an Uchiha was that controlled the 9 tails, theory, which unfortunately was certain, but not anyone from the clan who made it, but a former member of the Clan, to which all believed dead... he attacked the previous Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi at the time of the birth of his son and released him from the insideusing his Sharingan to control itand invoke it within the village.

—How do know it? —asked without understanding

—The place where I come, you are part of a "fictitious story", although only I know the truth of that, and to be here change the course of history, although it already does not matter... the previous Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi... it was Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother... and the wife of the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze...

—What? —Exclaimed someone behind them, it was Naruto —did you say... that... my parents... are heroes...? What the Yondaime's my father...? But why...?

—Come and I explain it-said Alice - the village did notwant other villages such as Kumo and Iwa to do nothing, your father, "The yellow lightning of Konoha", and the fastest in the world thanks to his Hiraishin, had many enemies there, and if they discovered that you were the son of Minato, they would try to kidnap you and use you as a weapon against the village. The old only wanted to protect you... is raw truth, but hope fully still not divert your initiative to be Hokage someday, because that is your legacy...

Naruto smiled, Sasuke demanded to know the rest ofthe story at the same time, Alice offered to Naruto to stay, he accepted gladly, unlinking something to Sasuke...

—When your parents died, Naruto, the village began to blame the clan by the nine tails attacked the village, as I said it was because of a former member, Hiruzen wanted that the Uchiha use the Sharingan to stop and reassure the Fox, but Danzō manipulated current events from that period and ordered that they only help to evacuate the village and areas close to the attack. As time passed, the Uchihas began to be rebels with the village, abusing the authority of the military police, who according to Madara, only was to keep them "at Bay", and to keep them under control, relocated them in a visible place for the Council.

—That have to do with my brother? —asked Sasuke angrily

—There is where Itachi comes, he was a pacifist, since he was born in times of war, he wanted to protect thevillage, much is known every corner of this place as thePalm of your hand, and can get in and out without being detected. During his ANBU era, was in charge of monitoring the clan from a place on the mountain of the Kage. And the reason for the massacre was to prevent a coup.

—Do a coup d'état? —asked Naruto

—So, Itachi was loyal to the village, unconditionally, if the civil war began, the village would be vulnerable and a enemy village would come and we would attack, to be supported by an allied village, creating an effect chain and triggering a 4th shinobi war. He loved you more than anything else, which you're still alive, didn't want to kill you.

—But why...? —asked Sasuke, but this time crying —why not killed me when he could...?

—As I told you, Itachi loved you more than anything, and continues to do so, it's very good keeping and hiding his feelings. It was difficult to do what he did... Hiruzen wanted to find a way to save the clan, so he instructed Shisui used a powerful technique called Kotoamatsukami, capable of manipulating the thoughts of the people unless they occur account and make change Fugaku, to put an end to the revolution...but that never happened...

—What happened? —asked Naruto

—Danzō is a damn sewer rat, I hate him. He has implanted 10 sharingan eyes in his right arm, and an imitation of the face of Hashirama, and Shisui's eye on the left side. The day of the massacre, Shisui would use his technique, but was attacked by Danzō and snatched his eye... on a cliff, was waiting for Itachi to give his other eye and subsequently committed suicide... your brother so aroused his Mangekyō Sharingan... those eyes that tortured you with images of how he slaughtered your family, he gonna get blind in a few years... As having no choice, he had to kill everyone and go into exile. It is an Unsung Hero of the village, who fled like a criminal... He must kill is to Danzō, because your clan disappeared on his...

Alice started walking to the tower; Sasuke stopped her and told her;

—Wait, how do we know that you tell me the truth?

—On the day that you meet Itachi, ask for the truth, and if he doesn't tell you, insists, unfortunately I cannot assure you of I'll be there to help put pressure on Itachi to tell you the truth... but he knows that he can't escape of the truth forever... —She said, taking a break and approaching while took his shoulder, continued—: you say... would destroy your brother without knowing the truth become to destroy the village...? Or go for the real culprit in the death of your clan and the sacrifice of your brother...? That's only your decision... and not let yourself be tempted by the power and the ghosts of your past...

Sasuke was thoughtful, Naruto was ready more than ever to become Hokage, for their parents, and then just, even help Sasuke achieve the truth behind the disasters in his life... to the surprise of the young, said:

—I will become more powerful to claim the head of Danzō and bring my brother back... now knowing thatthe Sandaime didn't want to destroy the clan and the Council are all a damn... I'll go for that damn...

—I think that you can have that talk with Hiruzen of that...—said she

An ANBU appeared in a cloud of smoke, requesting thepresence of the three next to the Sandaime, bothnodded and they went to Hiruzen, who had seen it all with his crystal ball...

* * *

—I see that you know more than what I thought... Arisū —said the elderly in all seriousness — but I myself is that couldn't hide over either of the two...

—Then... was not lie what she told us? —asked Naruto

The old man took a sigh and said:

—Hopefully so, Naruto... If I had told all village that you are the son of Minato, but as you know, it was to protect you the fact that we have not said anything... Sasuke, I would ask all my apologies to you, if it had taken into account the wickedness of Danzō, had sought more cautious measures to Shisui ended the revolt...

—Hokage-sama —Alice interrupted—, please forgive me for having revealed that secret state, but coming from a place where this had already seen it, could not stay quiet, and more by Sasuke, if found out after almost 10 years... well... that is something else.

The old man smiled, only wishing that the Council did not know what she knew because they should assemble all a drama... continued:

—Don't worry Arisū, just wanted to prevent future disasters.

—**_If _****_Kishimoto _****_weren't _****_a _****_damn _****_depressed _****_and _****_drugged baka _****_would be_****_different _**—she thought — at least arrest Danzō and expose his sins in the light, he owns 10 Sharingan eyes more Hashirama cells on the right arm, more an eye of Shisui in the left eye...

—We'll talk about it then, because I guess that you have a plan... Sasuke, Naruto, you can go. Arisū, I would like to talk to you in private.

Both came out into the hallway, she felt quite nervous about that, trying to cover nervousness, asked:

—Yes, Hokage-sama?

—By what does not talk about your fight with Orochimaru?

She was surprised at the hearing that... asking herself how she knew that she fought against Orochimaru...

—M-my fight against Orochimaru?

—Yes

Taking a deep breath, she began to explain everything that happened in the bout, all, resulting in that it had been seen by a security camera that erupted after receiving an enormous power for her part... once she ended, the old man was silent for a few minutes, took a deep sigh and continued:

—He wants the Sharingan... that is why he attacked Sasuke, but now also wants your power... to have you shown your potential, that's you bit them both.

—H-Hokage-sama, I don't want to be disqualified for invalidity, or Sasuke, not want to sit out for this brand... stupid please, let us continue in the exams...

The old man sighed, and after a few minutes, gave green light to the young fight in preliminary examinations, together with the Uchiha, she was very grateful, retiring...

In the Hall he took a deep breath and he returned tohis room, pretty familiar heard a voice:

_**—Alice...**_

She reacted quickly, knowing who it was that voice...:

—Flint...

That horrible feeling returned to her, grasping theheart with strength, it had a very bad feeling about him... but I didn't know if he should return atthat time or wait...

—Not... probably it's only me —said to herself, a tear fell for her eye and said—: grandpa... by what more you want to and because I beg you... I've been having that horrible feeling of something bad... Please... protects Flint until it returns to the island... do not want to be what I believe...

Unfortunately, things were going wrong there, since she left... returning to her room she tried to sleep, something that couldn't, looking at the starry sky, was thinking about her friend...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry! for the long wait but I'm a bit busy with alot of things to do Dx **

**Alice is starting to hear Flint calling her name, the next chapter that become worst xd**


	10. Shocking Preliminars

In so far as the other Ninja arrived, they were only Rookies of Konoha, the team from Suna and Oto team, others were possibly dead or unconscious in the forest...

—Very well, this is the preliminary round —said the Sandaime —, there are still many participants, and we have to see who will be the last round. The names will appear on that screen, and be chosen each randomly. Who wants to retire now raise your hand and retire.

Alice was engulfed in her thoughts, thinking if she should retire or stay not to disappoint her team... the dragon was bothering at this time...

**—You don't wanna retire and return to the island with your friend? —said Drakon — Most likely Flint is waiting for your return, moreover, this who cares...**

—Shut up… —whispered Alice

**—Watcha say...?**

—Shut up your cursed snout! Is my decision! And I want to stay!

**—Are you sure?**

—Completely —she said, but actually it was not

Sakura looked at Alice and Sasuke in a disguised way, was going to raise the hand to make Sasuke and Alice withdrew because of the cursed seal, but Naruto and Sasuke was arrested... and chestnut was lost in his thoughts...

—Arisū-chan, are you well? —asked Sasuke

Wait a sec… Uchiha Sasuke, using a suffix to talk to someone? Naruto and Sakura is surprised the hearing Sasuke refer to it as "Arisū-chan", normally something that didn't. And if they ask for reactions, Naruto put a fish face and Sakura went white, since they had never heard the Uchiha use suffixes such as "-chan", but Alice was completely distracted and did not realize that he had called her so...

—Eh? Sorry Izuna-san...

—Izuna? —asked Sasuke

**—(Go FRY asparagus to the forest, Saori!) **—thought the dragon

—Eh... sorry Sasuke-kun, but I'm pretty distracted for now... I'm with no head to almost nothing...

—Go up to the stage to see who all touches les fight —said Sakura

The three agreed that Alice was confused for tell Izuna to Sasuke, not understanding why she had been called by that name, did not feel anything good, it couldn't move her thoughts of Flint, again heard his voice from far way in her mind:

—Alicia

—Flint... —whispered she —Flint... where are you that I can't see you...? But I hear you... do not understand what happens to hear you shout or say my name...

She felt that she was going to faint or something, that sense of concern was growing way excessive for some reason, three young teammates were concerned that she was talking alone, with a stare, then appeared the first name: Sakura Haruno vs. Yoroi Akado. The banshee felt nervous for fighting, but both Naruto as Sasuke gave their support, passing a look her partner, saw that she wasn't as sufficiently well to concentrate on the important thing of the moment.

—Arisū, are you sure that you feel good? —asked Sakura before down

—Eh? Yes... I'm okay, just... luck.

She smiled and went down to the arena, Yoroi was in front of it, Hayate began the fight, where by Sakura, who was moving quite fast without thinking about her movements, gave him a severe beating her opponent, putting proud Naruto, Sasuke and Alice. But unfortunately, this could absorb the chakra of people to kill them, grasping her neck began to take off all of her energy, if the referee and Kakashi had not intervened, she would be dead, so it was born of emergency nursing.

The second match was between Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki and Akamaru. At the beginning it was Kiba that was winning the match, but ultimately, and thanks to Alice who put in order the seal of Naruto, the blond won easily, by copying the technique of Lee but with clones, and changing the name to Uzumaki Naruto Rendan. Sasuke smiled by his friend the dobe.

The third match was between back no Temari and Tenten, who had very good techniques with weapons, and his technique of the Sōshōryū was quite surprising, but it is not as effective when fighting with someone who has a giant fan. In the end, Tenten lost, and fell on the butt of the range of Temari, falling unconscious, while she threw it into the sea of weapons that she had left, to be saved by Lee, needing quickly first aids.

The fourth match was between Kin and Shikamaru, atthe beginning, enough advantage over Shikamaru, shehad because she used bells that confused the senses, but the Nara, being more astute than her, used his kagemane no jutsu and controlled it, used a kunai, forcing her to make it to get one of his mark of weapons, the result: Shikamaru won, since she not had realized that there was a wall behind her.

Ino had a fight with Sasuke, her fangirl state brought thousands of disadvantages, debating if I should fight or not against the Uchiha, who fortunately wasn't need to use the Sharingan, ultimately Sasukeearned a victory since Ino was with drawn by the mental hit debate or not "her Sasuke-kun". Kakashi called him to try to seal the cursed seal of Orochimaru, who was watching the fight and complained that his "new body" had not required the use of his 'gift'.

It fell to Shino Aburame fight Zaku Abumi, who incidentally, had both broken arms because certain Uchiha after having aroused the battle against Orochimaru, was influenced by the cursed seal, and after having seen a bruised Sakura decided to tear out both arms... While Zaku could use sound cannons, few lines in his arms that had an output in the palms of their hands, he lost against the Aburame insects, which blocked the departure of wave sound, and according to Neji, insects living within Shino.

Dosu had a small encounter with Chōji Akimichi, who not wasn't very difficult to defeat, even when this turned into a huge human ball, was easy victory by their sound boards.

Kankuro and Lee had a great meeting, in spite of this with the puppet master, the speed and impressive taijutsu of the gennin level earned him victory, apart that his puppets were made pieces, he received heavy beatings by the best disciple of Maito Gai, Konoha's Green beast.

Hinata took a pretty bad part, she had to fight her cousin: Neji Hyūga, while both had the same eye techniques, it was proven that Neji had a superior style of taijutsu Hyūga, which would be worth the nickname of Hyūga Tensai. Their intention seemed the kill Hinata, and had a rare obsession with predestination, to be come the rival of a furious Naruto, who swore to Hinata defeat him even if it cost a million years...

Alice was still within their thoughts, actually ignored most of the preliminaries so far, only immersed in thename of a single person...:

—Flint...

Her mind not stop repeating that name, that teenager that had established a friendship that is deeper than the sea in just 3 days, that person was able to calm her huge momentum killer when she fought against Maximus... those deep blue eyes where it seemed thathe could see his soul, pure as snow, that so strange that the tranquility provided. It seemed strange and completely out of place for her, then asked...:

—(Now that I think about it... He I like...? or only I...?)

—Sabaku no Gaara vs Arisū Rokkuuddo

That took her out of all her thoughts, leaving with a face of shock and surprise, asking permission to go to move for a few seconds, returned with another t-shirt Navy Blue standard, Gaara was totally impatient, she fell from the platform of a jump to don't miss more time, would be a shocking preliminary:

—Start

Gaara brought a huge gourd on his back, something was stirring within that, then the Cork exploded, and he fired a bullet in address to Alice, giving her a split second to dodge it. Cork remained embedded in the wall, leaving a hole in it, and the pumpkin out sand, which has swirled around this...

—Mother wants your blood! —shouted Gaara

Alice shuddered when she heard that, the sand was quickly towards her, almost without giving her time to make it react correctly, it made her quite difficult to avoid the sand, which seemed faster, she really hated all things, drawing her sword, began to make their way up to speed-cutting sand, but was almost in vain. Afast attack caused her to lose her sword, being stuck on the ceiling, without losing a second, Alice moved high jump loaded with ki to retrieve her sword, but sand bundled on her leg and made it crash into the floor, making it a little spit blood, without releasing it, returned to do the same but with more force, trying to fix it a little, threw a sphere of energy towards Gaara, who managed to distract him and release it from its grip.

The ball hit it, or so it seemed, sand protected him untilit could even touch him. He became a sadistic smile, and re-launched its sand towards her, who had to fend off this time throwing spheres of ki, strong enough to let her move to Gaara, when she saw her chance, launched to him a Death Beam to his face, this time was right, to give account of what was using was sand armor reinforced with chakra. Armature returning to recover from the attack, surprising Alice...

—Die! —Gaara said with a touch of madness —mother wants your blood now!

Sand turned into an enormous amount of shurikens, quickly went to attack Alice, who just crossed her arms to cover the attack. Several cuts appeared in her arms and legs, then fell into a trap. The sand were around her and began to tight it as never before.

—Sabaku Kyū!

Alice was staying without air and light, was lost and not knowing what to do, that same voice who both loved called her again, even from far way:

**—Alice! ****Where are you?!**

—Flint... —She said weakly —I'm here... but where are you…

—I'm going to kill you and then kill your friends!

She to hear that, felt a rush of blood to the head, atorrent of blood boiling of fury for having heard what he said, increasing her power within the arena, while back Gaara did what they could to crush it, was quite difficult... then, the arena exploded, Alice yelled completely furious, her hair was Golden, and her eyes were the color blue; was using the Super Saiyan! The cursed seal threatened is activated, but for one reason in particular not turned...

**—(Won't ****let ****that ****snake ****pedophile ****do ****Alice ****to ****die)** — thought Drakon —**(and ****seal ****to ****be ****also ****dark ****energy, ****I can ****control it ****easily)**

—You can get with me, torturing me, tear me limb, and even kill me —said it — but... with my friends never you goals!

A golden aura exploded with force when she uttered those words, Gaara was impacted, and with more reason to kill Alice...

—Has a lot to... —Gaara said —has much power... mother wants your blood, so will prove my existence!

Sand was for her again, she only saw how moved, disappeared, leaving a residual image of herself, surprising the demon of sand, a loud bang was for basket loading in his stomach, sand not even detected it. The blow sent him flying against the wall with force, but her blow was cushioned by the sand, Alice returned to disappear, giving it a strong blow to the back, and destroying the gourd of sand, making out the sand there. Gaara was rather stunned, and not knowing where she was to defend himself with the sand of the taijutsu of the young woman, felt a grip on his leg, to be released to the sky in the next moment, and before reaching the roof, Alice was with their hands together, loading a fairly powerful attack:

—Ka-me-ha-me - ha!

Sand tried to protect him, but the impact had such force that it sent him to hit strongly by the soil, destroying the entire floor, and just tearing down the tower. At the base of the Tower, was Gaara unconscious, pretty hurt by the force of impact, and apparently unconscious. Alice fell to the floor pretty tired by the power that unconsciously invested to give the coup degrace to Gaara, making it out of its state of Super Saiyan...

—The winner, Arisū Rokku-

—Still not sing victory vermin!

—Impossible... —said Naruto rather shaky —n-no can s-still alive... a-after having received an a-attack of that m-magnitud...

—Gaara! Enough! —screamed Temari

The sand swirled to Gaara, a kind of armor covered it,then raccoon of sand was formed in Gaara, who waswith a crazy look.

—Say hello to death and all his friends! —He cried —now I'll kill you!

—Shit —whispered it... —I'm fucked... Damn Shukaku...

Gaara sent an enormous amount of sand, that Alice just couldn't avoid, threw Shuriken no compassion towards the Princess, which impacted on her body, weakening more than it already was, Naruto was quitevworried about his partner, one of those people whonever tried it how a demon...

—Arisū! —cried the blond

An enormous amount of sand needles attacked the girl, who managed to dodge most of them used a second time their state of super saiyan to gain some speed, but almost in vain, by leakage of power after an attack of Gaara, a few embedded in her shoulder and arms, removing them quickly but carefully arm.

Raising an arm of sand, Gaara launched a claw of sand that caught the girl, who was left embedded in the wall almost without energy, hardened sand and they were gripping her tightly, with intention to stifle it, then, Alice fell unconscious, returning to her normal form...

* * *

**_Everything _****_was _****_pure _****_darkness, _****_again, _****_basically _****_she _****_didn't see _****_absolutely _****_nothing... _****_then _****_began _****_to _****_hear _****_that _****_voice again..._**

**_—Alice! _****_—shouted _****_someone _****_in _****_the _****_distance_**

**_—Flint! _****_—She _****_cried, _****_her _****_voice _****_was _****_also _****_far _****_—in _****_where _****_are you? _****_I don't _****_see _****_you!_**

**_—Alice!_**

**_—Flint!_**

**_The _****_voice _****_of _****_Flint _****_seemed _****_that _****_he despaired _****_ever _****_more, thing _****_that _****_bothered _****_to _****_Alice, _****_she _****_only _****_listened _****_to _****_the voice _****_of _****_her _****_friend _****_in _****_the _****_darkness, _****_and..._**

**_—Alicia! _****_Help_****_ me _****_please!_**

* * *

That cry was very crisp, making that she wake up suddenly quite furious, her eyes became color honey for a few seconds, any present swear that for a few seconds appeared two lines in her cheeks and astrange pattern on its front, part of the Tower exploded, a huge wave of energy swirled around Alice, who was truly dominated by wild instincts. Gaara was happier than ever therefore, launching their attacks of sand, but that for a huge surprise on all sides, sand dissolved arriving to touch the wild aura of the young girl, even the enormous Shukaku's claws dissolved it to her around, surprising greatly to Gaara.

She began to move, and with every step, the ground began to sink, since it couldn't stand the enormous power that Alice was releasing, an electric aura also fellon her hand, the public was quite surprised, and Orochimaru could not help but smile to see his another candidate with such a level of power, and if she came to defeat Gaara, There would be no doubt, that she would be the first candidate to new body.

—Not! Flint! Where are you?! —She said her pretty shattered but furious

—Arisū... —whispered Naruto —you what...? Who are you calling...?

Alice threw a strong cry of battle in the air, pretty furious, the aura exploded full force threatening to blow to Gaara, who was totally confused, but part knowing that he wouldn't win, launched another attack towards Alice, destroying it with one fell swoop, extending her arm to one side, where a bright ball of energy appeared, leaving impacted all putting a hand on the wrist, she exclaimed:

—Super Galick Gun!

Gaara gathered all their sand against the powerful attack launched, but the arena of dissolved and absorbed it the attack...

A huge energy blaster came out fired, destroying part of the tower and making shredded what was left of theprevious battle, village people wondered what was that... Gaara was lying on the floor, part of their clothes made to shreds, very hurt, and unconscious. If the sand was not strong enough to protect him from the strong attacks before, he had died. Temari and Kankuro were to see Gaara, as well as paramedics, Alice was panting heavily, while down to earth again, pretty tired, leaving her super saiyan form. All the spectators were stunned, including the beast green from Konoha, who along with Lee would increase his training regime.

—The winner, Arisū Rokkuuddo

Naruto fell to see her, who shattered part of his clothes with that surge of energy, and had a bleeding wound on the forehead, had gone to the finals.

—Arisū! You're great! You have so much power! And... Arisū?

She began to wobble sideways, listening to the frantic voice of Naruto, then fell to the ground, she saw how everything darkened quickly, returning to hear the distant Flint's voice:

**_—Alice!_**

—Flint... where are you... that I don't see you...? —She said, falling into unconsciousness

* * *

*** Swallow Falls island ***

A week had passed since Alice left the island, and the subsequent disappearance of Flint. Tim was quite concerned, basically wouldn't work if Flint appeared together with Alice by pure chance, hardly ate, and was looking at the entrance for hours, until falling asleep, as soon as dawn, he would see if Flint didn't inadvertently, which quickly became a routine of his own.

For some reason he used to have dreams of Flint and Alice in constant danger, as well as a pang of fear towards Alice, who disappeared some time later. People supported him morally so that it does not collapse, something that really needed, he could not bear that his only son died, because that would lead to a huge depression... but actually almost all did more for hypocrisy than for support, since while he have saved them from a frantic Alice that she would reduce the planet to nothing. They felt better without Flint's crazy inventions that late or early would threaten to destroy the island. Tim knew this, but accepted that out of respect...

—Flint... Alice... come back soon... Please —he said between tears —when will again...?

* * *

Earl felt overly angry, despite how badly that is carried with Flint for obvious reasons, felt some respect towards him, and really felt like his father whenever he told him not to do that and that. Earl was quite frustrated with himself, he should already have found at least one single track to track and find something or the young inventor, that anger doesn't advance to nowhere was such that wanted to hit something to calm down, find a way to let off steam, and really no thought of rest to recover any evidence or track that will guide it to Flint. If he knew that Alice felt and heard, that was nothing.

He gave his word to Tim, and as good cop that was would not give up until find tracks or anything about him, the only reason why was police was because it was one of the best ways to help people, and he knew it...

—When end this...? —Earl asked —if Alice were here had found Lockwood days ago, maybe at the next day... I don't understand how there are no tracks that lead to the whereabouts of Flint Lockwood... This is not normal... hopefully still alive and that is not what I am thinking... because he cannot die... but who gonna be the annoying inventor of the town... — finished outlining a small smile when thinking about the latest —This can't be the end… where are you girl...? He needs you soon as possible...

* * *

Shelbourne had been in charge of thoroughly prepare his plan, despite the short time of preparation, and he knew that to when Alice returned, he would probably be dead, and when that happened it burying it or pull the ocean with sharks, simply would make disappear his body in one way or another. But what had not planned was his own funeral, because if Flint really died and she found it as well, and Alice could find the real culprit, very likely thing, she would give him a slow and painful death possible. It would be like a feast for crows, but without them.

—It seems that fucking girl left him alone —said Shelbourne — went a week ago and has not returned. What perfect, this is just perfect...

He laughed, but Brent heard him, and knew that it wasn't true that...:

—She still cannot return... —he muttered —and if she returns and Flint is dead, you will be the next cursed... and she will be which avenge my parents and Marlene, along with all... Hopefully it back soon... until it's late... Alice, he trust in you… and you can't fail to him… please… come back… or Flint gonna die…


	11. Some things

Darkness swirled around her mind, she couldn't understand where it was, everything was quite confused, then came images, saw something white, was the ceiling, slowly began to compose her composure, her view was still quite blurred, heard a voice and then felt someone hugged her.

—Arisū-niichan! —exclaimed Naruto

—Na... Naruto-kun… —she said weakly

—Arisū-chan —said Sasuke

—Are you okay? —asked Sakura

Alice was still weak, mentally, listening repeatedly to her best friend screaming and crying her name, left it in a huge doubt, more frenetic the super saiyan transformation was worse, since it spent energy that didn't have... Naruto dropped to her, she had little red face, with a thread of voice asked:

—What... happened...?

—After of the battle against Gaara you fainted —said Kakashi

—So. And now we're in the finals, Arisū-chan. –Sasuke said

Alice smiled weakly, then returned to hear the frantic voices of her companions and her sensei screaming her name, the darkness invaded, the voice of him called her again:

**—Alice!**

—Flint...

—Arisū

She opened her eyes at once, Naruto was in front of her, giving a comforting hug the girl. Blond get worried enough about the health of his "niichan", releasing it when it realized what happened.

—Naruto-kun

—Arisū, for Kami-sama... almost you faint —said Sakura

A nurse entered, to take registration, with a glass and a pitcher of cold water, Alice grabbed the jar and took it whole, decreasing more red color and the headache that she felt at that moment, and asked to the nurse...

—Excuse me... could bring another pitcher? —She asked

The nurse nodded surprised and went for another pitcher, then Alice continued:

—How are the duels in the finals?

—Will be shortly —said Kakashi—, the finalists have a month of training.

— And how long I was unconscious?

—1 week... —answered again —don't worry, you can follow in the end, I think that they will be the... 10 or 11 July...

Alice was analyzing that information for a while, for the next moment, a strong **what?!** It was heard by the entire village, the cry was worse than the screaming fangirls of Sakura, reaching heard in Suna and Iwa, because glasses of the respective offices exploded, so the Kazekage and Ōnoki raised an emergency alarm. While a Gaara and Shukaku almost exploit them their ears, as well as his brothers. Orochimaru felt a strong buzz in his ears.

* * *

Certain leader of Akatsuki, who was at that time in Amegakure with horrible paperwork of Akatsuki and village, heard the strong cry, and lifting up his view of the sky in a way strange.

—Someone finally knows the meaning of pain...

—How do know it? —asked Konan

—Because I'm a God

She rolled eyes and slightly scratched a notebook thatwas near the end of his pages

* * *

—When it's my turn?! Other than on July 11, that day I have another commitment! w- which are two day searlier... then or something! But I want to be without obligations that day!

—What you have that day? Arisū

Everyone turned and there was the Sandaime Hokage, who had rushed to see the why that one cry... Since the Council room glasses also exploded by the sound wave.

Alice got a little red, since something stupid seemed to say her reasons to change the meeting date, and in the same way that Hinata speaks to Naruto said:

—And… well... is that... that day is the birthday of my best friend...

—What is the name? —asked Naruto

—H- his name is Furinto Rokkuuddo...

—Is your brother? —Asked the blond —because now that I remember, your last name is now marked as Rokkuuddo and not Gariāno

—No... Furinto-niisan is my best friend... but is the closest thing to my aniki... perhaps you will sound familiar... Naruto-kun... He has celebrated alone the last 8 years...

The face of Naruto is over shadowed, on 10 October he was not receiving anything, on the day of his birthday, all he received was the insults and contempt by of the village, punches, sticks, etc. His best birthday present was that the Sandaime has given him a House to live quiet after having been expelled from the orphanage, in addition to having been well received by Teuchi and Ayame in the post of ramen treat, have been receivedas Naruto Uzumaki, and not the Kyūbi no Yoko...

—When he was 8 years old, his mother died, left alone with their father... but while he is alive, Furinto always felt alone... because none of them understood... was the derision of many children in their home... and not only them, but also by adults... never had real friends... and the only person who approached him apart from me... was killed by her own father...

—Her… own... father? —asked Sakura, Alice nodded —but that's terrible! How could he do that?

—It's crazy... Only Itachi would appear to someone with a few little problems to what may be the damn Sherubōn... without offending him, Sasuke-kun...

—Hmph...

—The fact is that I promised to return as soon as I finished exams... or perhaps before... I just want to get what time did... plus... so far I'm his only friend... and he is like my only friend... that's the reason why I want back soon as possible —a drop of tear was in her eye

—You're lucky, Arisū —said Hiruzen — many ask for the date of the meeting is changed to before because some of the participants have important things the next few days, and just when the Council was talking about that windows broke out without apparent reason... do any of you know what happened?

—Nothing! Nothing at all nothing —said nervous Alice

—Sure? —asked the elder

—Very sure, or not boys? —said she — **(Kakashi,****I swear that****if****I****don't****cover****I'll burn out**** the Icha books of ****all****the****elemental Nations)**

—Quiet Hokage-sama —said Kakashi —maybe it was something that made that they explode glasses.

—Mmm... that strange, because I received an alert both Iwa and Suna that the windows of their offices alsoexploded and had to put them all safe from a possible attack...

Alice was a rotund face of Wtf? To hear it from the Sandaime...

— (I think I must learn to reassure me... kh... heh... and you have luck, baka-kashi, lol)-thought it in a malicious way

—Very well, leave it rest, need a little more before you begin with your training.

Everyone nodded and withdrew, she still felt tired, taking a deep breath, lay and slept. But this time felt calmer, that feeling was still present, but it was still pretty quiet, knowing that he would soon return...

* * *

That same night, she was still sleeping, then she heard someone coming through the window, Lee went to the kunoichi...

—Arisū-chan how have you been?

—Lee-san, I'm OK, although doesn't appear it, thank you for asking...

—Everyone was talking about your fight against Sabaku no Gaara, it was so incredible, and more with the immense explosion of chakra! Felt burning youth!

—The Golden aura was actually, for using ki... zurpraise madafacar J

—You say... you used... do Ki? Amazing! Our meeting will be more amazing!

—What do you mean?

—Oh, I see that you have not even informed but... the duels will be so: Neji Hyūga vs. Naruto Uzumaki, Yoroi Akado vs. Sasuke Uchiha, Temari vs. Shikamaru, Dosu Kinuta vs. Shino Aburame, and you against me, Rock Lee vs. Arisū Rokkuuddo. —ended up doing the nice guy pose

—It will be a pleasure fighting against you Lee, but I am not going to fight as one Championship... want it to be only one friendly, I don't want to pressure me to myself... I know that you are very strong, and I know it from seeing your fists in the fight with should not ask yourself, despite your high level in taijutsu, insurance will come the day when your body needs rest from both train... say seriously, It happened to me when I was young, and also happens to me from time to time —said she was sitting on the bed

—A question... are you in love with Sasuke?

—No. But if it's because I usually call it "Sasuke-kun" is out of respect, also to Naruto call it by "-kun"... all call them somehow out of respect.

Lee smiled, then he returned to speak:

—Arisū-chan... do you think that I am weird...? –asked distressed

—Why question it?

—Well... Is...

—If it's by Sakura better forget it, I don't want to offend her but has air in the head, and only looking for Sasuke... She never realized that had offended when we left the Academy, shortly before I had to disappear me... I will be sincere, not worth worth look for who does not want to... —advised her

Lee was a little saddened; Alice looked somewhat discouraged, then suggested this:

—Arisū-chan, don't want that we trained? You feel discouraged...

She was surprised a little, sighed slightly and looked atthe window, a beautiful star filled night waiting outside,the next day it would begin their training with Kakashi to learn along with Sasuke the Chidori, not come warm up slightly before, besides that she did not feel tired and wanted to do something fun...

—I accept

Lee smiled, Alice stood up and went to look at thecloset, things were there, holding everything, came out with Lee by the window, nurses would lead is a huge surprise when they see it.

* * *

The next day, Kakashi was climbing a rock in the mountains, with a wrist attached to his back, was much effort what he was putting in that time, then one of the rocksvsplit, and swiftly, charging chakra in the hands, at once and narrowly came to the top, meeting with a surprise...

—Well, I do not believe that you really wanted to come

Alice and Sasuke were waiting for the copy-nin at the top, both begin with a hard workout before the finals, the decisive moment was near.

* * *

**A/N: OK, just put a little humor in this chapter to leave a little of the darkness of the plot, the next chapter is narrated from the point of view of Alice, but the part of the invasion will be summarized. The return will be as always, but even from the point of view of Alice**


	12. The return

*** Summary of the invasion from Alice POV ***

After a long but fast month of training to learn chidori, finally came the day of the chūnin exams, Kakashi-sensei for some reason didn't see the need to use the Fūja Hōi with my cursed seal, which we mistook me and Sasuke.

We had a visit of Sabaku no Gaara, who partly wanted to kill me, looking for answers to why I beat him in my limit, I just tell him that my links are those who give me power, and not the obsession to obtain maximum power. He was outraged, but I also saw that he was confused, and departed.

We had to go through many places before going to the sand of the tournament, where we arrived just in time for our respective fights. As I was aware, Naruto defeated Neji, thanks to a kage bunshin that hid atunnel under land, giving it a sharp blow on the Chin and removing this stupidity of predestination, making him see the one target to build it.

Shikamaru had victory entirely in their hands, since despite the techniques of wind of Temari, he managed to put it at the disposal of his kage mane no jutsu using the hole that Naruto did in his fight against Neji, for in the end to surrender due to lack of chakra... hassle...

The Dosu-Shino fight never took place, since according to became the information, Dosu was killed by Gaara, who used his Sabaku Kyū to eliminate it, so the victory was directly to the Aburame, awakening all the wrath of the entire public, since they hoped to see something good. Then came the turn of Sasuke...

The referee did give us no more than 10 minutes to get to the meeting, if we weren't, we would be disqualified, appearing just at the last second...

**—Sorry, ****we ****ran ****into ****a ****black ****cat ****and ****we gave ****back ****to ****the entire ****village, ****then ****we ****have ****a ****little old lady ****who ****needed help, ****her ****home ****was ****a ****little ****away from ****the ****village ****and well... ****we ****forgot ****today ****were ****the ****finals, ****so ****we ****took ****the other ****way ****back.****— I said**

Kakashi-sensei was with an eye smile, as he believed what he was saying the same was **_'That's _****_the _****_best cheap _****_excuse _****_that _****_have _****_heard'_** while we were all together... the truth... He stared at like idiot a special collection of the volumes of the Icha, in a quite disgraceful manner. We were watching us with total shame to our sensei-baka, the most effective was to have threatened to make disappear all the Icha books in the elemental Nations... ran.

The encounter between the Yoroi and Sasuke was entertaining, Sasuke was able to match the speed of Lee, although I admit that he strove much to achieveit, and easily and quickly defeated the Ninja, receiving applause from the whole crowd. And it was my turn...

Lee fell from the stage quite happy and excited to fight, I also felt happy to finally fight against it, but then, theKage box came an explosion, then I remembered that I hadn't advised the Sandaime about the invasion, besides that it was subject to arrest Danzō until he came out with his, and was not prepared to let nor that he died without pay to Danzō for everything...

I asked Lee which were to help the troops of Konoha against the ninjas of Oto and Suna, and I would go to fight Orochimaru and help the Hokage. He at first refused, and because there was a barrier that would not let it enter anyone, but no one said that he could not enter from above, at the end was convinced him to let me go, while he helped with his taijutsu.

Orochimaru had been happy to see me as Hiruzen reinforcement, I was determined to defeat him in a definitive way, another thing not I remembered was that Orochimaru knew to use Edo Tensei, two coffin swere the two first Hokage: Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, he tried to invoke a third casket, I wanted to go Yamcha and not Madara... but by pure luck, coffin sank into the ground again, it was lucky that Orochimaru knew nothing of the Shiki Fūin.

Be sure that the battle was quite exciting, Hashirama for something not called himself Shinobi no Kami, had enough good the mokuton techniques, the Mokuryūno Jutsu was one pretty good, but I had sort of again chips with a punch in my form of Super Saiyan 3. Tobirama was also strong enough, the techniques of suiton that he possessed were quite dangerous, and should really be careful. If it wasn't for help from the Sandaime clones, I would be lost.

Things began to get out of control when I saw far to Gaara, transformed completely into Shukaku, and the Sandaime was willing to sacrifice himself using the Shiki Fūin, I didn't want to, but it was really necessary to seal the souls of the two first Hokage, also tried to seal the soul of Orochimaru, but unfortunately this could not since apart from having it gone through with the Kusanagi. I was running out of energy, so he removed his arms. Arms of Orochimaru began to rot, causing him immense pain. Four subjects came and took him away, I went, even fairly wounded and tired, to see the old... was dead...

* * *

There was a very sad funeral the next day, not only for losses that were, but because there was also a rain which was capable of removing all spirit to anyone... I went to the stone of the heroes to Kakashi, who was speaking with Obito and Rin...

—Kakashi-sensei — I said

—Hello... Arisū...

—Pretty hurts let die your teammates... Rin would not want to see you regretting you... and because she loved you... If Obito was with you probably would say "Baka-kashi"...

The former ANBU smiled when I told him that, for some reason had finished raining, we feel the renewed hope, then, Kakashi passed me something.

—An ANBU that had failed to track you asked me to give you this letter for the Hokage, wanted that you do receive it with utmost importance...

I grabbed the envelope and saved it, Kakashi withdrew, as I retreated to my house, then I saw a couple that awaited me at the door...

—Finally again kaa-san... you've taken a long...

—Not so much, Sora

Sora was a white tiger, his mother wounded it of gravity but I could save her, and took care to her children while she was wound, Sora was that most had grown with me, in the end her mother left that he came to live in my house... that's why he said mom.

—Kaa-san! You are back

—Yeah... Yuma...

Yuma was one enormous bird, was the color of silver, had a Peacock crest in the face, their feathers were very long and beautiful, also similar to a Peacock, she had double wings, top were metal, and down feathers, simply, the feathers of his wings and tail were metal, but in spite of that It was incredibly fast in the air, and its feathers were as her weapons **(a/n:****is ****simply ****based on ****the ****design**** of ****Lord ****Shen,**** from ****Kung ****Fu ****Panda****2,****if ****you didn't ****see ****the ****film, ****sorry, is not my fault).**

—Do you have there? —asked me Sora

—It is a letter of the Sandaime... now deceased...

—And what says? -question Yuma

I opened the letter, which read as follows:

**_Arisū __Rokkudo:_**

**_If __you read __this __it __is __because __I __already__have __a __plan__t o arrest __Danzō, __although __I'm __now __probably __dead, __sorry for __not __having __said __that I __knew __of __the __invasion, __in __the end._**

**_You have __been __very __helpful __to __the __village, __you've __tried to __correct __the __mistakes __I've __made __because __of __Danzō, you __tried __to __save __the __village __of __Orochimaru ,__you __did change __course __Sasuke, __you __were __brave __to __break __the rules __and __tell __a __State __secret __to __Naruto, __who's __now more, more __determined __to __become Hokage..._**

**_I am __sure __that __Minato __will be __happy__ for __Naruto, __after __all, __is his __legacy. __Fugaku __always __believed __that __Itachi __was better __ninja __than__Sasuke, __but __I __believe __that __both __are, that __Sasuke __is __the __name __of __my __father, __while __it is __a stubborn __and __among __other __things,__you've __done __to change the __way of __the __young __Uchiha, __you __replaced his curse __of __hatred __on __a __new __will._**

**_I left __a __hidden __record of __everything __you reported to me about __Danzō, __hidden __away from __root, __my __most __trusted ANBU __will pass __the __document __to __my __successor, __and __I hope __you __call __for __to __put __an __end __to __their __misdeeds, __since you're __like __a __fortune teller, __coming __from __a __place __where all __of __this __is __already __in __the past __tense._**

**_Hopefully they__can __forgive __for __all __damage I __caused, __while __I didn't __want to __do __it, __had __what __by __drastic __measures, __and there is __much __which __he had __repented __me __all __of __my life..._**

**_Take care __of __Naruto, __which __do not __change his__fate __of being __Hokage, __I was __always __sure __that __he __will be __the ninja __who __can __change __the __world. __Don't __let __that __goal nonsense t__o __my __grandson __on __the __head, __but __leave him __to encourage __him __to __dream __what __he __really __want._**

**_Don't __let __Sasuke __returns __to __deviate __in __his __path __of rancor __and __revenge, __tries to __leave __it __in __the __road __where he __is __to __do __so __really __happy, __and __be __able __to __see __his brother __without __feeling __hatred __or __anger, __because __no one __deserves __to __suffer __like __them._**

**_Hopefully __the __will __of __fire, __the __light __of __truth __and __blessing of __Kami-sama __always __is __on __your __side, __you're __a __very good __person, __and __really __deserve __something __good._**

**_Signature:_**

**_Sarutobi __Hiruzen, __Sandaime __Hokage_**

I just smiled when reading the letter, promising todeliver on those promises, then looked at the calendar, July 10...

—Tomorrow is Flint's birthday... —said to myself —but I better again today...

I was again standing, put on my blue shirt that had given me the day that I left, my sword in my back, and when I went to the door I came across Lee

—Arisū-chan, Hello

—Hi Lee, what happens?

—I wanted to know if you didn't want to have the duel that we didn't have yesterday

I refused with the head, while I wanted to fight, as it was time to return to Swallow Falls to visit Flint...

— And that?

—Sorry Lee-san, but I promised to return to see a certain friend as soon as the exams finished, in addition... tomorrow is his birthday...

—Oh... understand... Very well, I look forward to this duel with forward —Lee said

I smiled in response, looked to Yuma and Sora, and told them that they look after me the House, they were left with face of nuisance, but I didn't want to follow me, even...

I opened a dimensional portal to reach the Palace, I was running through the corridors to the blacksmith.

—Would still not finished yet? —I asked

Blacksmith handed me a black box with a blue bow, I opened it and smiled with the face of victory, I left quite happy and I returned to my room to open the dimensional portal to Swallow Falls, finishing above the Atlantic Ocean, it was sunset. When it was prepared tofly in the direction to the island, I felt a presence coming from New York, I did a mental debate, and first went to New York to see what was happening.

When I arrived, I landed on the Lady of liberty, a giant Ape was destroying the place... then...

—Stop it!

On one side was a strawberry-blond girl on a yellow cloud, her hair only reached to the shoulders, also had green eyes, wore a green water jacket, below it, wore a t-shirt pink, brown jeans and black shoes. She was crying, didn't look scared, but rather concerned... She looked at me, and I asked her:

—What happens?

—He's not bad, it is a friend, trying to save me from a strange subject, I do not remember how it was his appearance, just remember that he called him Maximus or something so…

I just I was thinking in the cursed thing that Pantherline could become, the monkey began to return towards here, loaded air in my lungs and threwa strong cry, that caught his attention. Monkey also roared, charging a blaster in his mouth, the girl only had tears in the eyes, while I carried an attack on my hand, threw his blaster and I threw mine:

—Big Bang Attack!

Big Bang Attack and his Chou Makouhou impressed, to impress the girl easily I leveled his attack of mine, the monkey tried to give more power to his attack, but it was impossible, seems to have been to the limit, thendisappeared, giving him a hit in the stomach, then oneon the head, knocking him down to the floor, andeasily leaving him unconscious, returning to shrink, and returning to its original shape. It was a blond boy, he wore a Navy Blue pants, his t-shirt had been destroyed. I knew who it was...

—I didn't knew you were also a Saiyan... Lucas… — I said

—Wait! —cried me someone

The blonde fell with the cloud and came to us, extremely worried about her friend, then said to me:

—Whatever you want don't harm him! He only wanted to save me... Don't kill him...

—I never said I was going to kill him. I only came to stop the cause of this. Your friend is still alive, better give him medical attention as soon as possible.

—Who are you?

—Dare mo... (T/N: No one)

She just stayed quiet, and approached Lucas, I simply walked away walking, then I turned on my aura and I went flying Swallow Falls, still needed a little so it nightfall.

When I arrived at the island, used a cloaking device and I sneaked in Flint lab, there was no one, Steve was sleeping, it seemed sad. The laboratory was equal to the day that I had to go...

—Que raro… —I said

I left again, but through the door of the roof and started to explore the room, empty, that wasn't normal, and I knew it, then jumped the wall and hit the window of the room of Cal, who was surprised to see me at the open.

—Alice, are back, thanks to God. —me said

—Why are you say so?

—Oh... well... aren't even aware...

—Tell me what is happening now...

—You'll see... the... the day that you left... Flint disappeared...

That he had told me caught me with such force that I felt that my body was ready to fall through the Earth's gravity... not could feel nothing, only I felt that my eyes were filled and filled with tears, my breast I squeezed... then I realized that he was calling me really...

—What happened —I said in a low voice

—Said Mr. Lockwood, Flint had gone to the cemetery to visit his mom, but that night did not return, and the next day... Dad is now crazy to find it...

—Oh... thank you Cal...

—If you want to tell my dad that you are here.

—No —I said briefly —I don't want anyone to know that I am here, only you and Cassie must know it. I shall find a Flint and give him his come up pance to anyone who has been...

Cal was surprised when he heard I say that, really, I wasn't feeling me, he simply nodded and closed the window, the Sun had already set, and I went to visit one island.

There was a full moon that night, and for some reason that gave me more desire to go to the cemetery to visit the Flint's mother, the flowers remained fresh, probably was Tim, who came to ask for his son...

* * *

—Mistress Fran... hopefully forgive me for having never before, even if all neurons and the corners of my mind asked me to return... only hope that Flint is not yet dead... because if it's, I'll find the culprit, and I will make him pay... that's a promise

I felt something strange going up to my eyes, that turned red with a blade...

* * *

*******Unknown****location**************Flint's POV***

—Already has spent much time since I'm here... haven't eaten anything since... surely everyone forgot about me... even Earl... and maybe Alice too... why even it hasn't come for me—I thought, I didn't knew I still had tears saved —surely all believe that I'm already dead... and already I will not do problems anymore... dad... forgive me for surrender and go next to mom... Alice is... not your fault that I'm here... Please... don't you blame for this... mom... see you soon...

I felt shattered and hopeless, and waiting for the worst, closed my eyes, to fall into a total darkness...

* * *

**A/N: Double chapter... I'm certainly dead with the last part xd **


	13. Alive

***Flint's POV***

—Ugh... where... am I...? What... happened...?

I knew nothing of what happened, the last thing I remembered was that I closed my eyes, waiting to die, everything was still dark, senses slowly began to return, then felt my chest rising and falling, icy air through my nose, and opened my lungs, also felt something cold along the veins in my arms, and I started to hear the beeps of an electronic display...

I was alive...

I made a heavy effort to open eyes, felt them quite heavy... how long have been unconscious...? One could say that much, or maybe not so much. It couldn't move me, as if it was still moored at that place, I made an effort to move even a little fingers of my hands, but they also remained asleep, took a very deep breath, and went back to force my eyes to open.

Fortunately, they opened. My vision was very blurry, and not helped much ceiling, white lights, or curtains, where is realistic in light of the Sun, once my eyes became accustomed to the light, I stared at only to the ceiling, my head didn't move, while to my nose it was going through a breathing tube. I was also connected to serum, to keep me with water even if it was and felt something on my hand. I made an effortto flip me, my eyes filled with tears when I saw who was on my side...

—Alice... —whispered

It seemed not a whisper, I was so weak that it seemed rather a thought, just seemed that I thought in her name, I was quite happy to see it again, when most believed that she had abandoned me, when I most believed that everyone forgot about me... I see it to her sleeping, perhaps unveiled hoping that I woke up, her face is a little red, perhaps fell asleep long ago.

I made a small effort to move again, this time was slightly easier, my arm felt heavy, my whole body felt very heavy, as if the Earth's gravity attracted me with all his strength, but then, my forces left me again...

—Alice... wake up... I'm Flint... —whispering, very slowly, but with the hope that she woke up — I'm awake... I'm alive...

I squeezed my hand with hers, weakly, but I did what I could, she began to open her eyes again, beginning to rub her eyes with the other hand, she wasn't willing to let go, as if it had my spirit to the world of the living... and it seems that it was awaiting a scare or something as well... then when she saw me, her eyes filled with tears...

—Flint...? —She said faithless —are... are... wide awake? Are you alive...? Do I'm not dreaming...?

I refused with my head, tears overflowed her eyes, I was quite worried and happy to see me live, and awake, she looked at me in the eyes, from her point of view, my eyes were slightly shiny, but turned off... then broke into tears, addressing my hand, since she knew that I couldn't try... was... sure thought it was her fault...

—This is my fault... —whispered —if not I would have gone... you...

—Alice —I said, even weak —it is not your fault... nothing...

—But...

—No... enough is enough... and help me to get well...

She ignored me, and helped me to put me in a verystraight so I feel better, my back felt hard, but at least I could feel that was still there, my breath improved enough, just like my vision, among other things, I still felt weak, but not in the same way that before... I felt a little more lively, and very hungry of course...

—Alicia... when...? How much... time... I was unconscious...? —my voice was still weak

—A couple of weeks... say that it was a miracle that you have lasted more than one month without eating... we brought you just in time...

The doctor came at that moment, feeling relieved to see me awake, after make me a few checks, among others, left, without telling something to Alice, she nodded, turned and under my bed took out a lot of food, then I heard my stomach starting to make sounds, she smiled in a fun way.

A few minutes later, good, later, had already eaten meall that Alice had to eat, did not believe that he was so hungry... or perhaps... Although really I just managed to satiate this hunger that had...

—Sorry, I didn't believe that you were "so" hungry —she told me

—Why the quotation marks? —I asked, my voice improved somewhat

—Because that food is equivalent to what 10 or 20 people can eat in a moment... it is the lower portion of the Saiyans...

—Ok... that is a rather peculiar fact, please advise - I said happy

I managed to remove her a smile, I don't know why, but the thing I most like is to give Alice a small smile, it makes me feel good with myself, she is the person who has most well behaved with me... and for me it is quite important... my younger sister.

—Flint...? You are... are alive...

My dad entered with a face of disbelief and tears down his eyebrows, slowly approached, as if he were seeing a ghost, not knowing if it was real or it was only dreaming, I did him suffer, without any intention, when he was in front of me, laid a hand on my shoulder and hugged me starting to cry...

—Flint... I believed that I would never again see you...not you imagine how worried I spent all this time... I thought that I would... that you and Alice alone... but I thank God that it wasn't so... what happened that night...? —asked me, Alice also looked with curiosity

I took a sigh and I started to tell them what happenedthat night, since she marched up to the part where Ilost consciousness. Alice looked different from the last time, I saw it, more nervous that usual, Dad did what he could to reassure her, she breathed deeply to calm down... while putting a hand on her face

—Alicia, are you ok?

—Trying to control my new powers... nothing more... —responded massaging her eyes

—Do new powers?

—It's a long story... I can't and when I exceed my emotions I want to use them without apparent reason, something like the time I fought against Max, do you remember? —Nodded, she continued—: it is like, but that's going to later...

—Now that I remember... how I ended up here...? —I asked

The face of Alice is overshadowed, apparently she knew what happened, a tear toured her cheek...

—I'll tell you what happened...

* * *

**A/N: After a time, I did update right? I'm actually over the fic, I just need translate it before xD**


	14. I found you

**A/N: One chapter more before the epilogue xD, Btw, this gonna have strong scenes, read under your own risk xd**

* * *

***Normal POV***

The next day, Alice recruited Cal and Cassie to help search for Flint, she was also very happy to see Alice again, so much so that almost choking with Tim-style bear hug.

—I am also pleased to see them both, really missed you much. —said she smiling

—And well, where we begin? —asked Cal

—Will have to see the cemetery... If I have luck is something of the Flint trail and to get an idea of what happened... we will...

Cassie Cal looked at in a way that seemed to be guilty of something, as if something was bothering them their consciousness and followed Alice

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrived at the cemetery, climbing back to the hill where was lying Flint's mother, both friends turned to look, but this time confused, Alice went to where was the tomb of Fran, raising a hand, her hand began to glow, then appeared images... showing to Flint when he watered the flowers which were planted around, even could hear his thoughts... Cassie and Cal were impressedby this, Alice was looking worried, and her senses are alerted, when he heard something move, Flint noticed and with drew nervous, the images disappeared then...

The three fell back, Alice put a hand on the ground and reappeared Flint images walking nervous, looking briefly to anyone who had been staring, then appeared a person, Flint in a reflection of fear, he was going to run away, to have been stopped by another person, without thinking twice, he dashed off, while climbing up to the main street and then turned a corner, the images disappeared...

—Alice —said Cal —how you do that?

—Is... difficult... —She said—is a special skill that I have... I remember that once was looking for something in the Palace, and didn't remember what it was... put my hand on a wall my hand began to glow, brightness was extended by the wall and then began to leave images... I was practicing it for several days until I did how to perform it... even I am trying to make that they last longer. Flint would love it... see... —her voice faded when she said those words —Let's move...

They climbed up to where the memories disappeared, Alice was doing the same until you get to where it was Brent...

**_—Brent, I know that we not get along well, and that Alice kicked your ass and of that… but this can be a life or death situation, and I need that please hide me for a while… Please…_**

**_The blond was thinking for several seconds, becoming a hallmark of "Okay", he told Flint to hide in an empty trash can, without thinking less than 3 seconds, he went and until Brent put the lid, the young inventor thanked him…_**

Alice saw that Flint was very thankful with Brent, then, the other three arrived, Brent told them that Flint was there, one of them gave her a kick to the dustbin, they pulled the trash can and began to roll it, the images disappeared. They began to follow the images of memories, and all that took them to...

—The school? What? —Alice said —, guys, you don't have classes?

—For now teachers went to a meeting in New York —said Cassie —, by the way, I heard that a giant ape or something so destroyed half Manhattan yesterday, and that a comet or something so I do not remember stopped him...

—Hmph — refuted Alice —then no one... right?

They nodded, and really not had much to lose if it was to find Flint, they entered.

Had many hall ways for a not very large school, Alice was a weak smell, familiar, very familiar. When she went to again use her ability, voices were heard...

—Are you sure about that?

—They know not... but really there is no other...

That voice was that of Brent, had three more people, coming from one of the classrooms, three stuck to the wall near the door to listen better, she closed her eyes and listened...:

—Brent, know that that's suicide, are willing to do so? —said a woman

—You know that in any way I will die for this... If she doesn't kill me in any way know that it... kill us you know it... is not going to matter at all...

—B-but is not your fault... you know that none of us wanted to do it... —replied a man — it is not fair that you die to save us life...

—Do it so it is just... Not have slept in days for all this... bad me consciousness... also... I know that it put an end someday to that damn of Shelbourne...

Alice felt confused when listening to what Brent said, he continued:

—She loves it... as Marlene did, she told me how I wanted it to, despite the short time that knew —Alice knew of who talked about Brent — I never knew who I am... have not done anything good for anyone never...I am willing to save the life of you... Cassie and also Cal...

The eyes of Alice's snapped open, a few tears threatened to fall from her face, the look of his two friends was grim, she asked, whispering so cold but very angry despite appear calm...:

—You... always... knew it...?

—We're sorry Alice... were afraid... —said Cassie

—We saw from the moment in which Flint is found to Brent and then he betrayed him... follow them up to the entrance of here... we do not know where he is...

—Why do you not tell anything? —she whispered angry, when she gave them the look, her eyes changed to a brightred color with a blade.

—I-it's t-that... —trying to say Cassie, but had fear by the attitude of Alice —B-Brent d-discovered us... and-and told us w-which didn't s-say anything... b-but which really did was She-Shelbourne... n-now Brent tries to protect us...

She calmed down a little more, her eyes were still in the same state, trying to imagine a plan, she asked:

—Do any of you know how to skate in skates?

Interestingly both rose slightly hand, did not expect it to be, or perhaps Yes. Taking something like two dish, surrendered them

—Go to tell Tim about what you know, I seek out to Flint from here... understand? —She looked at both directly in the eyes, the two shook

Both nodded, and quickly came to the entrance, to the surprise of both, the two dishes were opened, a table of light, a purple and the other brown, were tables hovercrafts...

—Cool —said both while they watched, went up, and quickly went to the home of Tim

Brent would also do the same, Alice quickly hid, when Brent was set at his sides, seemed to him that someone was there, but ignoring that feeling, went walking. When this was gone, just like the other three, she came out of hiding, and began walking with hands in pockets...

A few minutes later was walking... then heard that voice again...

**—Alice is... not your fault that I'm here... Please... don't you blame for this... mom... see you soon...**

—Flint... —she said

Tears came to her face, she even had red eyes with blade, these began to hurt a little, and it was placed on the wall. The pain passed a few moments later, as her eyes returned to her usual brown, then placed her hand on the wall of brick... felt it was hollow... Putting her ear, hearing by the wall, began to tap to see where the sound came closer, then found the place...

Began to walk the wall with her hand, she felt something different, it struck a little one of the bricks, was a button. Wall started out forward, and opened like a door...

—A secret passage... —whispered she

Going fast while it was that no one there was, shut the door, it returned to its original position. A long stone staircase going down, making a ninja sprint, she was getting up to down, illuminated by a skylight, she was looking for with the look while the environment seemed to become heavier, started walking... then... her steps became heavier as she moved, her breathing became heavier, she went white... and her eyes full of tears...

Flint was bound, gagged and unconscious to a pillar, his face was red, as if he had stayed so minutes or moments before. Alice couldn't believe what her eyes saw, felt immense guilt inside... slowly stepped up the tips of her fingers trembling way towards the face of the young inventor, his skin was dry. The tears fell and fell from the eyes of the girl, who inside was screaming, removing her hand, began to tackle the head as she fell to her knees, was hysterical, furious, but above all... shattered...

—Ah! —shouting their consciousness, the only dragon looked smiling —Nooooooooo! Why? I should have made case to my mind! I should be back soon! This is my fault...! —She fell to her knees, in a pool of water —you were right in the preliminaries... should have surrendered...

**—You're foolish, just as your father... but is not your fault... while I want to say that it is...**

She still was holding the head in a hysterical way, on the verge of falling into madness, then, her eyes returned to wear red, but this time with two blades... trying to fix it, she returned to put both hands on the face of the young man, he was very pale, which was also more skinny than usual... his cheeks were wet, he had remained unconscious minutes ago... She began to clean his eyes with her thumbs, and when he set out to gently remove the cursed tape to his friend, she heard footsteps... at a faster than normal reflection, she drew her sword, cut the rope that tied him to the pillar and grabbed the young inventor still tied at her back, while it used the device of camouflage to hide in a dark corner...

The person quickly went to see rope was cut and that Flint had disappeared, taking advantage of the distraction, Alice came running down the stairs, thanks to its speed, its steps were almost like air. The door remained open, then took advantage and went as soon as possible... there would be a great feast for crows that day...

* * *

Cassie and Cal were coming to the home of Tim (if you ask, they took over the long road since they wanted to keep trying the hovercrafts), Brent was talking with Tim and Earl, who were surprised to see them mounted on the tables...

—Guys... what? —asked Tim

—Is there anything you need to know... Mr. Lockwood —said Cassie —we saw... what happened overnight where Flint disappeared...

—What are you saying?! —asked dismayed Earl

Brent looked at them madly, his plan was to be the bait for Alice to go get him, thus tell she where Flint was, inventing the excuse that was for the beating that gave him long ago, to save others from what might be a choleric Shelbourne, a sacrifice to save other lives...

—We saw what happened that day —said Cal —sorry for have remained silent so long but were afraid... Shelbourne was the cause of this...

A cry of anger was heard from the backyard, Brent's blood get frozen when he heard who was shouting and ran until something else happens, Tim was on the verge of tears, all were back, and met with Alice, she placed the Flint on the floor, still tethered. Tim was broken heart to see his son in that condition, it was worse, it seemed that it was going to fall into pieces, and more to see him malnourished... Earl was also in the same state, it more that nothing bothered him... quickly see the annoying but good intentioned inventor in that deplorable state were to unleash the young, Steve in some way realized that its owner and the friend of this were outside, putting is sad to see Flint in its current state. Only Alice turned to one side, the tears falling down her face, she closed her eyes, which were still the color of the blood with the two black blades...

In it, Alice was static like a statue, just thinking about what happened, didn't know what to do, didn't know what happened, she didn't know what was going to happen then... She refused with the head, as reusing to admit the reality of the moment, thinking that it was only a damn nightmare from which she wakes...

—No... no... no... no... —repeated she quietly

**—I see that you haven't you've accepted the reality... kukuku...** —said malignantly the dragon **—this is all because of that fat...**

—What are you talking about...? —She asked without moving

**—That if he had not done, you and your friend would be celebrating, you know well what day it's today...**

She tightened the cuffs to remember it, was horrible...

—What suggest...?

**—Kill him now that you can!**

A dark energy swirled in it, the cursed seal began to possess it, a few brands that reminded the fire began to expand throughout her body, Tim and Earl knew what it meant that, while Steve hid behind Tim repeating the word "danger", she opened her eyes, which now had three blades...

—Here to the offspring of my former owner! Saori Uchiha! —exclaimed the dragon

The dark power went up to heaven in a whirl wind of pure evil, she could see where Brent, forgetting what they had heard before, opened her hand and came out a sphere of electricity, which changed color to one black, also sounded to the flapping of birds flying

—This power... —muttered Alice, raising her hand with black Chidori —this power... is amazing —she smiled and disappeared

Tim and Earl knew that it meant bad things...

Brent was still running for his life, as far as possible, the people looked at him surprised, then he heard the voice of a malicious Alice...

—Oh Brent... where are you? I want to fix some things with you... hahahaha… hahahaha!

He ran as fast that could, then, his mistake was turn back, Alice appeared in front of him, with a demonic smile, her eyes were the Sharingan, and made her look and attitude equal or worse than Sasuke possessed by the seal. She squeezed her fists vigorously, which this were electrified for the use of black chidori... Brent was very scared, she was truly dangerous, then... felt a heavy blow in the stomach, removing lots of air, the feast for crows had started...the rage and madness of Alice was much expected.

She began to beat Brent perversely, Shelbourne was watching the scene, he wasn't sure if he should smile maliciously or panic, realizing that had underestimated it... that scene was worse than the more savage gore that anyone has ever seen, making it look like a normal day in Disneyland.

Brent was very beaten, just he had forces to move, the savagery of Alice was immense, tried to stand up, to be kicked back to the floor, Alice put a foot on his head, squeezing against soil, all went to see the girl in that way, and this time Flint wasn't to stop it, while Shelbourne looked sadistically, waiting for that Alice ended with Brent then, just when she was going to crush the head of the young against the floor, someone stopped it...

She turned to look at with rage who dared to stop her to kill her victim, but tears came to her face when she saw who was, impossible to... or not... it was a spirit, or a reflection of Flint...

—Flint —she said in a low voice

For Shelbourne smile wiped out him to see what he was seeing, but expanded it by thinking that Flint was effectively dead. Alice eyes flooded with tears, Flint got his hand on the shirt of Alice, touching the shoulder where the seal was cursed, it began to retreat again, now all that remained was the Sharingan of Alice...

—Flint... I...

—I love... my girl...

The eyes of the girl looked hopeless, their eyes also returned to normal, thinking that he was dead, she saw Brent as well on the floor, gave her energy to recover him and it ran until it could return.

When she arrived, loaded to Flint in her back and it went flying to arrive as soon as possible to the hospital... Luckily, hers, Flint wasn't yet dead... which took a weight above...

* * *

***Flint's POV***

—And that's what happened —concluded Alice —everyone here said it was a miracle that you have survived more than one month without eating...

—When... I was found...?

—July 11... your birthday...

She sighed heavily, was a very bad experience for her... really hurt me to see her suffer... she not deserved it for nothing...

—Don't imagine how I was destroyed see you there... bound… gagged... I felt impotent and useless... I felt the worst friend of the universe...

She looked down, dared not look me in the eyes, squeezed my hand against her face. She was crying... I removed my hand from her, who lowered her face, don't look me in the face, but I argued with that hand her chin, forcing her to look me in the eyes, she watched with tears and a brightness of despair and guilt in her eyes, and I ached to the depths that she suffered in that way... didn't want to see her suffer so... she wasn't the only one who hated from the inside...

—Alice is... not your fault... you're a little girl… wonderful... intelligent... strong... brave... had to comply with your obligation... instead... I was that almost makes you crazy...

—But...

She was going to replicate, but I put my thumb over her lips to silence it, Alice looked at me with watery eyes, I slowly moved my finger, caressing her lips, but... hold that much calmed down, she put her hand on mine...

—Flint... —again put my finger over her lips again, didn't want to make her suffer more for that topic

—No... It's enough... —asked supplicant

—I love you... aniki... —She said again, squeezing my hand fondly

Dad looked at the scene, quite happy, actually feel happy that we're together again... and he thought that I have matured more since Alice came... the truth, was true... and I am glad of this…

* * *

**A/N: Abnormal/MaLuigirio, try to don't kill me ;A;**


	15. The birthday's gift

**A/N: Last chapter before the epilogue**

**Happy birthday Lockwood :D**

* * *

*** Next day *******

The next day they let me leave the hospital, I was stillvery tired, couldn't keep me standing, it had to support me by Alice to not lose my balance,not moved for a long time took strength to my legs, then I grabbed something, hairy and smooth, when I gave account of what it was, jumped into the arms of Alice for the scare. It was a very huge, white tiger... She wasn't scared at all...

—Kaa-san, he's Flint? —to my surprise the tiger spoke

—Yes. Flint, he's Sora, Sora he's Flint

I went down and sat on the floor, still remained looking rather scared the white tiger, he came up and licked my face with his huge tongue, raspy, but it felt well, making me smile... Alice told me that to seize the neck for to stand again, my legs were equal to jellies, just he had forces to keep me standing. Alice levitated and grabbed my freshly washed lab coat, I went up on Sora, and felt so soft as a blanket...

—Yes, I know, it's fun to pet a real cat —she said

—If... accurate... —said

Both began to walk, everyone looked at the Tiger with fear, while this had a face of absolute happiness, we hear a piar of there, for when I realized, was several metres over the air, a beautiful bird, who had never seen before was gripping my arms, it seemed like quite a Peacock, although despite this also reminded me much to the famous Phoenix because of its shape.

When we went down, he/she let me at the entrance of the lab, I again had to sit on the floor, the bird also stayed there with me, it was quite unbelievable, their feathers were colored silver, seemed the same steel, their tails were long and beautiful, just as their wings were huge, was a hybrid between a Phoenix and a Peacock, but the theme of feathers not explained it I...

—Yuma —the voice was that of Alice —you came out of nowhere

—Explain me, please? —I asked

—She's Yuma —she said —is a Silverwings eagle, I know, it looks like a peacock and a phoenix right?

—It's a pleasure —Yuma said with a bow

I was speechless to say how amazed I felt, it was so freckling amazing, she seemed to read my thoughts, then said to me:

—Both are mine. —said Alice — Sora, his mother was wounded gravity more than one year ago, I was there and then I helped her recover, this was the most playful of the litter, and that most liked to play with me and with my tail. When his mother recovered fully, she left him to come and live with me... all I never explained how hell was that he grew so much...

—And she has been the best kaa-san in the world —said Sora

—What is "kaa-san"? —I asked

—Mean mom —said Alice

—Oh... —said —and the Eagle? Yuma, right? —Alice nodded —from where did you get it?

—Dad had work to do for a long time, she is younger than Sora, he brought it from a distant planet, I was watching her egg for days and good came out... She, say that after a week or two, you already got that size... Both live in my apartment in the village of Konoha... If you ask is where to do the exams...

—Oh... —I said again

—Guys, can go, Flint to help with physical therapy

Both nodded, Tiger came out running, jumping the roof, while the Eagle flew out, raising a cloud of dust, before going to the lab, we hear that someone told us:

—Hi guys, how are you? —was Cal

—Hello Flint, Alice, how is your day? -Was Cassie —I'm glad that you finally left the hospital, Flint, rather than good that you still continue among livings.

—Thanks... I think —I said

Both returned to the House, we we went to the lab. Steve stood as a crazy to see me back, so much that he ran down all the lab yelling "Happiness" and "Steve", I missed my lab, Alice came and began to arrange my things to distract her mind from me in the hospital, wanted it to be a surprise. It really was a long afternoon, but it had finally regained mobility and strength in my legs...

It was sunset, Alice was gone, I went out to look for her, just to find her watching the sunset at the same pier where I found it, when she heard my steps, looked at me, and I sat beside her, she began to move its tail from side to side in.

—Hi... I thought you returned to go or something

—No... only came to take fresh air, nothing more or nothing less why?

—Nothing... it's just... curiosity...

—Go... who would say that in less than a day you get into a huge problem... I'm going for the Chūnin exam and in less than an hour, you are kidnapped

—Hehe Yes... pity that I spent my birthday there...

—If... is true... Hey Flint...

—Yes?

—When was... the last time... received... a... you know... gift of... birthday... —asked placing her bangs behind her ear

—Well... my best birthday present... received it nearly nine years ago... was this lab coat, since it was a gift from my mom... then since I had no friends, did not receive other types of gifts, apart from dad... they were clothes or something... then the last time I got a nice birthday present was long time ago...

—Then... you're lucky —she said, pulling out a black box with a blue ribbon up — happy birthday Flint...

—Do for me?

—Yeah... open it... I'm not sure you like it... but also was the only thing that occurred to me... take…

I hired the monkey and I opened the box, there was a necklace made of white gold, it had recorded a cursive "F" in a medal...

—To be honest, it was the only thing that occurred tome when I was returning to the planet, before departing for the exams... I left in charge to a blacksmith on the planet to make it... I would have done it with my hands but... not going to have time to do it —she said with a smile — I came looking at my necklace...

I put the collar and looked the Medal with my initial, no-one had never been so good with me... I told Alice that to look me, because I supposedly had something on her forehead, but to her surprise, I had put my hand under her chin and had given her a kiss on the forehead, she seemed not to believe what had just happen... I did that it blushed a little unintentionally...

—Is very beautiful Alice, very beautiful, and no one ever gave me a beautiful gift... pity that it was not "A", for Anthony, I would have liked more my second name as...

—What? Second name?

—Don't told you? I am Flint **Anthony** Lockwood

She opened her eyes in surprise, seemed happy forsome other reason in particular, embraced me from nowhere...

—Your second name is also Anthony... —She said — just like Chris Martin... jdfjfiopjdsafklsdjlkdhflksdahfkadslhli, why you never told me?

—I thought Yes but now I see that no...

We both laughed for what, she put me the necklace onthe neck, I felt quite happy for this reason... Alice pulled out her phone and looked at the time...

—Hell... Got to go...

I I was surprised with what she said, I didn't want to leave...

—Y-you leave... would soon...? —a few tears threatening to come out

—Flint... when I said that I would come back when you least expect it and need it more, which paradoxically has been fulfilled... fucking universe, I meant to come always... While it is no big deal the island, love thisplace, and the biggest reason is because you improvemy life for good... in addition, I'll be back tomorrow, we are in the middle of winter break and I have a free week even. Don't worry —ended with a sincere smile

When I was about to leave I said:

—Alice wait —she stopped — is that... in the fight against Maximus, once I've done that cut into the stone that, I felt that my energy returned to my body, and not only that... a blue aura was swirling to my around... I felt strong, powerful at that moment... I wanted to know if you could not teach me what you know... and before you say something more I know that it is ironic that a scientist is asking you...

—Ok...

—But why-? What you said?

—Ok, OK. No problem. Just warn you that my training is "slightly" heavy...

She flew out, without before check me out, was smiling from bliss... then I went back home.

* * *

—Hello Flint, where is Alice? —asked my dad

—She already left—I replied

—So soon?

I looked at him with tears in my eyes, and with a big smile in my face, turn my eyes to the outside, where there was a sky full of stars, then I told him:

—She will return, today... tomorrow... and always...

* * *

**A/N: This is the most largest fanfiction that I ever wrote**


	16. Epilogue

*** Epilogue******two ****weeks later* *********normal POV*******

—C'mon Tony, you can't take a lot of time...

—Never liked to be called by my middle name, Alicia...

—Oh, come on, it's a nice middle name, it also goes well with you.

Alice and Flint were busy in the town's bay, Flint was carrying a heavy cage, with a tarp over it, while Alice was putting a camera on a tripod, the young inventor placed the cage on a case, people were curious to know what was now plotting with the help of the girl.

—Now yes Alice, you can record.

She shrugged, turned on the camera and Flint took the canvas...

—Ratbirds, how are my boys?

Flint opened the cage, and it exploded, causing the Ratbirds out of their cage and frighten all the people, in the background, Earl shouted the name of Flint, while Tim spent running front of the camera being chased by a ratbird, while another collided by the lens of the camera...

—Oh. My. God. — said Flint —what the hell happened?

—Let's see... put DNA of rat... bird... calibrate behavior... you reminded to calibrate the brain to think 60% more like rats than birds, Flint?

Flint was left with "What?" face, while Alice first face of "No, oh God...", then shouted:

—Flint Anthony Lockwood, you're such an idiot! I said well to you to calibrate their brains that nothing wrong happened! Never again I will let you use the labs of the Palace for this nonsense! Do you understand?

Flint got depressed aura surrounding him, while Alice looked so mad, moving its tail from one side to another, then still had a disaster facing them, the disaster was almost unspeakable, enlarging further the anger of the girl, and making the inventor to swallow dry, knowing that he was in big trouble with her...

—Flint and Alice Lockwood! —Earl exclaimed —what the hell were you trying to make? Hybrids of birds with rats? To who one you would what?

—Leave it to me, Earl...

Shelbourne was there, looking in a perverse way, Alice was trying not get crazy, being supported by Flint to be able to relax, he nearly dies due to his, and she wanted to fix things with him... Earl moved a side with fear, while that Shelbourne indicated them to follow him, Alice had already learned to use her Sharingan without problems, when Sasuke learned, has led a tremendous surprise, asking her how he got those eyes, she simply said that she didn't know. She activated her eyes to be alert, coming to the Mayor's office, they entered, and sat ata round table, on the table had a shiny glass...

—To see you two idiots, who had the bright idea of creating stuff?

None responded, Flint on the other hand, had a grim look, Alice looked so sad, her eyes sparkled in the shadows, the minimum error of the Mayor and she would begin her head once, while Shelbourne was quite angry with both...

**_-I want to _****_that _****_you invent _****_something... _****_something original... _****_this _****_town _****_is _****_too _****_gray... _****_and _****_needs _****_a _****_touch _****_of color... _****_you know... _****_I _****_love _****_you..._**

Flint recalled the words given to him by Marlene, Shelbourne became angry, point-to-point react badly, while Alice was prepared for her sword.

—Marlene asked me...

Shelbourne was still to have heard the name of hisdaughter, surprised, or not as much as it looked...

—Who Marlene? —He asked, trying to cover a trembling voice

—Marlene O' Neil... your daughter —replied in a low voice

—I... I had no children... not to have a daughter... —answered nervous

—Do not hide what we know... —Alice said coldly —she was your daughter... and you killed her...

* * *

**_— Can we talk, _****_daughter? _****_—asked _****_Shelbourne_**

**_—What _****_would _****_dad...? _****_—asked_****_Marlene_**

**_—It seems _****_that _****_I _****_cannot _****_speak _****_calmly _****_with _****_my _****_own daughter _****_for _****_a _****_while _****_even... _****_come _****_on, _****_question _****_what you _****_want..._**

**_—What _****_happened _****_with _****_mom...?_**

**_Shelbourne _****_sighed, _****_they _****_already _****_had _****_discussed _****_it _****_a few thousand _****_times _****_before, _****_but _****_Marlene _****_persisted _****_with that... _****_he _****_had _****_told _****_that _****_her _****_mother _****_died _****_when _****_she _****_was little, _****_but _****_she _****_knew _****_that _****_she _****_was _****_still _****_alive..._**

**_— As _****_you... don'_****_t _****_tell _****_me..._****_I _****_know,_****_mom _****_died _****_when _****_I was _****_little —she_****_ said _****_rather _****_angry _**

**_—Yes, _****_but _****_it seems _****_that _****_you think _****_about _****_someone _****_else... maybe _****_a _****_guy... _****_or _****_maybe _****_Flint_**

**_She _****_swallowed _****_dry, _****_move _****_to _****_a _****_side _****_a way _****_out of _****_fear, _****_her father _****_continued:_**

**_—_****_I no want _****_to _****_see _****_you _****_with _****_him _****_anymore, understand?_**

**_—Why _****_don't _****_you _****_shut up _****_and _****_leave _****_me _****_in _****_peace? _****_It's my _****_life!_****_If _****_MOM _****_was still _****_alive, _****_perhaps _****_you _****_would be better _****_person! _****_But _****_you are _****_worse _****_than _****_a _****_monster!_**

**_Shelbourne _****_threatened _****_her _****_to _****_repeat _****_things, _****_she _****_said that s_****_he _****_hated him_****_,_****_then _****_things _****_are _****_left _****_him _****_control, _****_and began _****_to _****_beat _****_his _****_daughter, _****_then _****_began _****_to _****_make _****_cuts with _****_a _****_knife _****_and _****_threw _****_it _****_to _****_the _****_basement. _****_But _****_when _****_he came _****_down _****_there, _****_she _****_was _****_cold _****_as _****_ice _****_and _****_white than _****_snow..._**

**_Now, _****_his _****_heart _****_also _****_was _****_ice..._**

* * *

—I not killed it —he said whispering —I not killed it...

—The true hurts like heaven… —said Alice

Flint was still the head bowed; Shelbourne seemed to have a mental debate, then:

—Get out of here… —both regarded the Mayor confused —didn't you hear? Get out of here!

Both ignored and left to the touch, rat birds were still there, assembling disaster, Alice whistled and all birds rested in the towers of lights, only Flint looked at with duck face.

—How did you...?

—I put a program that recognizes the whistle that callsthem to gather, paying attention, I did it in case something went wrong, which as well was.

Flint now looked with fish face his friend; she was really astute, more than it should be. After having missed the Ratbirds forest group, both were walking back, Flint was speaking to her, who was with her earplugs, listening to music...

—Ok, now only must see how... Alice?

She was roundly ignoring him, then turned and went to sit at an empty bench, overlooking the sea, completely quiet and seemed carefree, Flint followed her and sat beside her, uncomfortable. He removed one sife of the earplugs of the girl to listen what she was listening to, just the song was beginning on the instrumental... then:

_**Lovers, keep on the road you're on **_  
_** Runners, until the race is run **_  
_** Soldiers, you've got to soldier on **_  
_** Sometimes even right is wrong **_

_** They are turning my head out **_  
_** To see what I'm all about **_  
_** Keeping my head down **_  
_** To see what it feels like now **_  
_** But I have no doubt **_  
_** One day, we are gonna get out **_

_** Tonight maybe we're gonna run **_  
_** Dreaming of the Osaka sun **_  
_** Ohh ohh... **_  
_** Dreaming of when the morning comes **_

_** They are turning my head out **_  
_** To see what I'm all about **_  
_** Keeping my head down **_  
_** To see what it feels like now **_  
_** But I have no doubt **_  
_** One day the sun will come out **_

—Hey... This was not that British band that you talk so much?

—Coldplay... but song still doesn't ends... because it is still hidden track...

—Hidden track?

—Exactly

_**1, 2, 3...  
Reign of love I can't let go**_  
_** to the sea I offer this heavy load**_  
_** Locusts will lift me up**_  
_** Im just a prisoner in a reign of love**_

_**Locusts will let us stop**_  
_** I wish I'd spoken to the reign of love**_  
_** Reign of love, by the church, were waiting**_  
_** Reign of love, my knees go praying**_

_**How I wish I'd spoken up**_  
_** or we get carried on a reign of love**_

—What beautiful song, —said Flint —two questions... What's the name of the vocalist? And do you have more of their music?

Alice smiled from end to end, seemed glad to have to guide someone through the path of Coldplay...

—The vocalist is called Christopher **Anthony** John Martin, is your namesake's second-hand — she said —and of course I have more, or I wouldn't be Coldplayer ,but first go from Viva la Vida or Death and all his Friends, a.k.a: the current album, before making you cry with the other three...

Flint laughed with the comment of the young, and they began again to listen to other music that she had kept in her cell phone, he found them... "nice" and very talented

—Oh, so she is the famous Alicia Galiano, right? —Asked a 14-year-old girl to an old man and a woman behind her —she is very cute, and her heart doesn't lie for what feels like...

—My great-granddaughter is very good person, so we wanted to know to Flint —said the old -—would have been good that she also would have known you,Marlene...

—My son and she are very good people, so we made that they known... no one deserves to suffer what they... and everyone knows it, even you —also, said Fran — have still a long way to go.

—That's true, I would have liked to be there now, bu they... I believe that things happen for something, or not?

Both smiled at the comment of the young woman, seeing a beautiful way lighted for both friends...

...

..

.

The end

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for following this story, sorry for double chapter, but it was for personal reasons...**

**Flint: If someone ask she re-**

**Me: *cover his mouth* I had a few problems, don't worry, I'll try to back soon as possible **

**...**

**Cloudy with a chance of meatballs © belongs to Sony Pictures Animation**

**Naruto and all their characters belongs to Masashi Kishitroll, xd **

**Cassie belongs to Abnormal1000/MaLuigirio**

**Alice, Drakon, Maximus, Sora and Yuma belongs to me (even the mysterious Saori Uchiha) **


End file.
